Frozen Heart
by Julian Ketrarch Spire
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kopaka has to struggle with the fact that he likes Gali. Lewa decides to play matchmaker, and the other Toa want nothing to do with this. [Other than Tahu, who also likes Gali.] Uh oh... Love Triangle! KopakaGaliTahu. Read and Review. JKS.
1. FOREWORD

FOREWARD

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, or any of the characters herein. I do own the story/plotline for this particular fanfiction.

Plotline: Kopaka has to face the fact that he, the emotionless one, is in love with Gali. Aha, here's the twist. So is Tahu. Along comes Lewa that 'matchmaker' to the rescue, and Pohatu and Onua decide just to let this one take its course. Takanuva wants nothing to do with all this, and the Turaga see this as an amusing diversion from the latest disasters (Rahkshi, Makuta, etc.)

Character Couples:

Kopaka/Gali/Tahu Triangle

Hewkii/Macku

Other Characters:

Lewa

Onua

Pohatu

Takanuva

Jaller


	2. CHAPTER 1: REALIZATION

CHAPTER ONE: REALIZATION

Kopaka Nuva, Toa of Ice, sat in his abode on the icy slopes of Mount Ihu. He was bored out of his head, and was half-wishing something would attack so he would have a reason to get up and move. Alas, this was one of the times of year Rahi were not interested in attacking, but rather in mating and producing more of the little menaces for him to kill.

He sighed, apparently staring at the wall of his home. In fact, he was looking right through it and overseeing the reconstruction of most of Ko-Koro. Finally deciding to get up and move, he stood up, stretching as he did so. He picked up his Ice Spear and shield, setting out into the near-blizzard conditions that frequently sprayed new snow across the mountain.

Kopaka liked to lose himself in his thoughts: that was his one true solace. He had once been a Matoran on a far-off island of Ara-Nui. Even then, he had been cold and silent; speaking only when it was imperative.

He knew he'd been hated for it. That was why he'd been sent over here. He knew the Turaga didn't like him. His name was Kualus or something like that… he couldn't remember correctly. He'd overheard the Turaga choosing him for the job because he was confident he would 'be killed quickly and mercifully, and be out of Ko-Ara's history for good.'

What a load of Muaka dung. He wasn't the type to die off easily. He attached the ends of his spears to his feet. _Nothing like a good slalom to clear the mind…_ he thought, pushing off from one of the precipices of Mount Ihu, skating downwards at an incredible velocity.

He passed a few Matoran who were lugging heavy pieces of ice toward Ko-Koro, and he nodded in their direction. That was his greeting – he never did more.

He dodged around a few trees, and was halted in his tracks by a boulder he could have sworn wasn't there a few days ago. He pried himself from the snow, cursing mentally, and aimed a misjudged kick at the boulder.

_Maybe I'll just walk around the island…_ he thought …_after all; I'm not necessarily needed at Ko-Koro right now anyway._

He stripped off his spear/skis, walking the remaining distance down the mountain. The base of the frosty peak emptied out into the humid forest of Le-Wahi, and Kopaka inwardly groaned. As soon as he set foot into that jungle, Lewa would show up and torment him.

Resolving not to let it bother him, he began to walk.

"Cold-ice wandering in hot-wood?" asked a merry voice from somewhere above him, and Kopaka looked up to spot Lewa Nuva hanging upside down from a series of vines. He said nothing, and kept walking past him.

"Come on, Toa-brother," whined Lewa, dropping down and following him, "Why so busy you can't talk-speak with brother-Toa?"

Kopaka looked at him as he caught up, keeping his silence. Lewa began to look nervous. The deafening quiet was broken only by their footsteps, and the Toa of Air did not like silence.

"Off to see sister-Gali?" he offered, looking at the white guardian.

"What reason do I have?" returned Kopaka, his blank face turning to face the humorous green Toa.

"Aah come on," teased Lewa, elbowing Kopaka slightly, "You know you friend-like her."

Kopaka refrained from a sarcastic remark, and let the silence hang in the air like a thick blanket. Lewa sighed heavily, "You thought-think too much, brother," he said, "Might break-ruin something in there," he tapped Kopaka's head to emphasize the point.

Kopaka, calm as anything, reached up and seized his friend's hand.

"Touch me again, Lewa, and you will mourn the loss of an arm."

Lewa knew better than to push Kopaka's buttons. If the stoic Toa of Ice spoke a threat, he more than likely was capable and willing to carry it out. Lewa shrugged as if it didn't bother him.

"Well, you seem to be walk-moving toward Lake Naho…" he let the sentence trail off. Kopaka turned to confront the green jester, only to find him gone.

A mocking laughter echoed through the treetops, "Tell me when I can expect to be called 'Uncle Lewa'!"

Kopaka mulled the conversation with Lewa over in his mind. _Do I like her…_he asked himself, thoughtfully. He kept walking, dodging trees and vines with unconscious grace, walking inexorably toward the shores of Lake Naho.

For some inexplicable reason, a small voice popped into his head. _Yes._


	3. CHAPTER 2: DENIAL

CHAPTER TWO: DENIAL

Kopaka Nuva sat at the placid shores of Lake Naho. He had reached it about a half an hour ago, but was now trying to delay having to walk through Ga-Koro. He lowered his head into his hands, sighing quietly. He studied his reflection in the calm surface waters.

_Right… like she would want anything to do with me._

He stood up, and turned around to find himself face to face with his ally, Pohatu. Kopaka merely blinked, and then folded his arms across his chest.

"Something you wanted?" he asked, calmly.

"Taking a run, and saw you sitting there," stated Pohatu, "Wondered if you were alright."

Kopaka nodded quietly, allowing silence to claim the pair. Their conversation faded away and died on the waves of stillness.

"So… er…" Pohatu shifted uneasily from foot to foot. He hated the silence that always accompanied his pale brother, "I'm going to be off… see you around…"

Using his Kanohi Mask of Speed, Pohatu was gone in a flash. Kopaka was glad to see him gone. He didn't fit in with the other Toa.

He turned back to the lake, having completely forgotten where he was going to go when he had stood up. He sat down again, staring into the water.

A small school of Ruki fish swam happily beneath the surface, and Kopaka watched with mild interest as a Takea shark appeared and chased them off.

_What to do… what to do…_

He shifted his attention from the fish to the sunset. The great flaming eye that warmed the island during the day was beginning to sink below the horizon, and Kopaka saw the streaks of gold and red begin to taint the clouds. He smiled behind his mask. The sunset was a beautiful sight to watch, no matter what part of the island you were on.

In Ko-Wahi, the sunlight glinted off the ice and snow crystals that lay everywhere. Here in Ga-Wahi, the sunlight was reflected off of the water. He sighed dismally – too much like his efforts to be kind to Gali.

He leaned back against a palm tree, staring up into the sky as the stars began to wink on, one by one, to light the night sky. Of course he knew he had little chance of winning Gali's affections. Tahu, the mighty Toa of Fire, was also after her heart. Kopaka had little doubt that Tahu would probably win. He was much more suitable for her anyway…

A sound from his left made him turn his head, and he used the powers of his mask to reveal a small shape in the bushes: a Matoran, to be precise.

"I won't hurt you," he said, loudly enough for the islander to hear, "I'm just taking a short rest. You can show yourself if you want."

A Matoran Kopaka recognized as Macku walked out of the bushes, smiling slightly behind her blue Huna. "How did you know it was me?"

Kopaka raised a ghostly white hand and tapped the lens on his mask, "I can see."

Macku nodded, "I was just waiting for Hewkii; he said he'd give swimming a try."

Kopaka's mind was filled with images from the last time Hewkii had tried this. Namely, it involved Pohatu giving his comatose friend CPR to bring him around, and Macku being incredibly apologetic for almost drowning one of the Po-Matoran.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Macku smiled, holding up a pair of Takea Shark Bladders, filled with air, which had a set of vines strapped to them. "He can float with these, see?"

Kopaka nodded sagely, and then stood up to leave. "If he'll be here soon, I must take my leave of you."

He turned and walked into the woods behind him, leaving no room for discussion. The entire way back to the foot of Mount Ihu, Kopaka's mind played him a dismal tune.

_Tahu will beat you_… it said …_Gali won't love you. You don't love her. It is merely childish infatuation._

Kopaka smiled, somewhat grimly, beneath his mask. "That's right," he said aloud, "Infatuation."


	4. CHAPTER 3: CONVERSATION

CHAPTER THREE: CONVERSATION

Kopaka slept in an ice cave that night, tossing and turning as the wind howled outside. For some reason, he just couldn't compel himself to return to Ko-Koro. He just wasn't needed there at the moment.

For the first time in a long while, Kopaka actually woke up tired. He wanted to drop off to sleep again, but his body wouldn't allow it. Finally, after lying on a shelf of ice for a few more minutes, he arose.

He stepped out into the bright sunshine, donning his pale white Miru Nuva as he went. With the power of levitation, he soared into the air until Mata-Nui was spread out like an atlas before him.

Kopaka relished moments like this, and sometimes found himself secretly envying Lewa for his ability to see this every day. Up in the atmosphere, it was cold… actually frigid. Being the Toa of Ice, Kopaka was immune to the cold, but it still refreshed his mind.

He turned a few loops in the air, making sure he could still control the mask in case Rahi attacked, and then swooped down toward Onu-Koro's tunnel entrance. He landed outside, pondering his decision.

_Why Onu-Koro…_ he mused …_Oh yes, Onua and I get along splendidly…_

He trudged inside the cave, switching back to his Akaku as he went. Onua, sensing his brother Toa entering his domain, tunneled out of one of the walls. He grinned broadly at Kopaka, who merely regarded his friend with the usual cold stare.

"Hello brother," welcomed the Toa of Earth, nodding toward Kopaka. For the nod, Kopaka was unduly grateful – the other Toa didn't seem to understand how much he disliked physical contact. Onua, however, seemed to find this perfectly fine.

"How goes your day?" returned Kopaka, falling into step beside his brother as they began to walk toward the underground city of Onu-Koro, "Are the Rahi still at bay?"

Onua smiled at Kopaka, "I doubt that's the reason you came here, Kopaka."

Kopaka looked at Onua slightly perturbed. Did the Earth Toa read minds as well as dig tunnels that would make an Ussal blush?

"What was your clue?" he asked, keeping his eyes affixed to the profile of the darker Toa.

"You do not seem yourself," answered Onua, leaning against a wall nonchalantly, "You seem more preoccupied with something other than the Rahi… feel like sharing?"

Kopaka leaned on the wall across from Onua, giving him one of his trademark cold stares. "You vow to keep it between us?"

Onua shifted from one foot to the other, "Unless it jeopardizes the well-being of the Toa, I do."

Kopaka relaxed slightly, "Yesterday, Lewa met up with me as I came down from Mount Ihu," he said, calmly watching the lightstones twinkle in the darkness.

Onua snorted derisively, "There's nothing new."

"I concur," nodded the Toa of Ice, "But it was what he said that bothers me."

Onua was instantly alert. If Lewa had said something that bothered the usually emotionless Ice Guardian, it had to be big. "What did he say? Is it about the Makuta?"

Kopaka shook his head, "No… something that is normally simple, I thought."

Now Onua was severely confused. Something that was simple and now was not… what could that be?

Kopaka looked up at Onua, hesitating for a moment, "He asked me if I liked Gali…"

Onua scoffed slightly, "What did you say?"

Kopaka looked down at the tunnel floor, which was alive with young Fikou spiders, "I had no answer…"

He looked up at Onua, and was not surprised to see a slight twinge of uncertainty and surprise in his deep green eyes.

"You mean…"

Kopaka nodded, answering the question before it was spoken. Onua let out a low whistle.

"This, my friend, is going to be a problem."


	5. CHAPTER 4: FIRST CONFLICT

CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST CONFLICT

As soon as the words left Onua's mouth, Kopaka knew something else was to follow. Rather than speaking, however, Onua merely glanced hesitantly at his brother. Kopaka motioned for him to continue.

"Well, you see…" Onua looked down at the tunnel floor as well, "Tahu…"

"Someone call me?" asked the loud Toa of Fire, striding into the caverns. "Thought I heard my name somewhere in there…" he paused as he took note of Kopaka, and made no attempt to conceal the disgust he felt. Kopaka did the same.

"Oh, Ice Cube," he said, keeping his voice flat, "How did they drag YOU off your mountain?"

Kopaka coolly stared back at the boisterous Toa, "I came down of my own free will, thank you very much. Why don't you go back to blowing hot air – somewhere else?"

Tahu sneered at his frosty brethren, and Onua sighed inwardly. "Can't you two ever get along?"

Both Kopaka and Tahu responded with a curt, "No."

Onua threw his hands up in defeat, "I'll let you two work out your differences. I'll see you around."

He pulled out his chainsaws and dug into the rock, vanishing with no trace save the hole. Kopaka looked up as he heard footsteps, and walked to the cave mouth to investigate, passing Tahu as if he weren't there.

"Greeting!" called Lewa, "I thought I saw you glide-fly over here. So, did you resolve that little-small problem about liking sister-Toa Ga…uh oh…"

Tahu was standing behind Kopaka, and his already fiery temper was set to explode. Kopaka shot Lewa a look that plainly thanked him for his big mouth, and turned to Tahu expectantly.

"You WHAT?" he roared, and Kopaka refused to show that he was slightly intimidated by the red Toa – not to mention that Fire and Ice are not a good match in any sense of the word.

"So? We all like Sister Gali."

Lewa piped up, "But Kopaka, you sai-" he was cut off by Kopaka slamming his elbow into the Toa of Air's stomach, winding him temporarily. "Will you be quiet?"

Tahu had drawn his twin Fire Swords, crouching into a fighting stance across from Kopaka. "Conniving bastard!" he yelled, fire crackling up and down the length of his blades, "I'll kill you for this."

Kopaka blocked the first swing with his shield, "Kill me for what?" he danced back as the second sword slashed at his feet "I never admitted I liked her how you're thinking."

Tahu roared at him, "I can see it in your eyes, coward!"

Lewa had managed to get behind Tahu, and thrust a LightStone into his face from behind, blinding him. In the interlude, the mischievous Toa ran off with Tahu's swords. "Now listen-hear to Kopaka!" he chided, "He truth-speak!"

Rather than listen, Tahu's fist collided with Kopaka's stomach, knocking him down. A foot then swung from nowhere, and Kopaka barely managed to block it from connecting with his head.

"No one will take Gali from me!" bellowed Tahu, sounding rather unhinged, "She's mine."

Kopaka rolled to the side as Tahu's clenched fist hit the ground beneath him. "I highly doubt she would belong to anyone in the first place," he stated, "And you're too much of a barbarian for her. She has far more refined tastes."

He ducked instinctively as Tahu punched at him again, and tackled his brother around the waist, pinning him to the opposite wall. He held the Fire Toa's wrists apart, and brought his face inches from his brother's.

"I do not care if you love Gali, Tahu, but do not inflict it upon me. I want nothing to do with _your_ love life."

He cast Tahu aside and left the cave, leaving the red Toa to nurse a deflated ego as Lewa cast him a scathing glance. "Keep these," he called, dropping the swords as he ran after Kopaka.


	6. CHAPTER 5: SLIGHT PROBLEM

CHAPTER 5: SLIGHT PROBLEM

Kopaka hadn't even stepped four feet from the tunnel mouth when he heard a feral scream echo from within the cave. Turning around probably saved his life, as the enormous fireball that issued from the tunnel struck him in the right arm, rather than full in the back. Grunting in pain as the searing flames ate at his body; he was lifted completely into the air and slammed spine-first into a stout tree.

He crumpled to the ground, seeing Lewa run back into the tunnel screaming profanities and telling Tahu exactly which Rahi was his mother. Kopaka lay there on the forest floor, pain filling every inch of his body. He lay facedown in the loam, wanting momentarily to die. _No… not die…_ He forced himself to hands and knees, and then used the tree he had hit his back against to rise to his feet. He swayed momentarily, proud of his accomplishment, but his knees promptly gave out, dropping him back into the dirt.

_Stupid Tahu…_ he thought, miserably as darkness began to eat at the corners of his vision _…stupid son-of-a-Muaka… I'll kick his ass so hard…_

The thought was never finished as he heard a scream echo in his head. For the first time in his life, Kopaka wanted to die. Leave it to Gali to show up like this when he was his weakest. He banished the darkness from his vision and tried to force himself up again. The result was a rather messy looking push-up as he collapsed again. _Mata-Nui that hurts…_

Gali was kneeling next to him, summoning water and running over his body. _Great Spirits bless you…_he thought as the pain slowly began to recede. His legs actually didn't feel broken anymore, and he was actually able to see things without the annoying haze. He managed to force himself up into a sitting position, leaning against the tree. His one visible blue eye looked evilly into the cave as he contemplated what he should do to Tahu.

Speaking of the fiery Toa, he promptly came hurtling out of the cave, twisting in the grip of a tornado. _Thank Mata-Nui for Lewa…_

Gali's hands were on his face, and he suddenly realized that he must be as red as Tahu himself.

"Kopaka?" she asked, tentatively, "Are you alright."

Kopaka looked over to her, _Spirits she's beautiful,_ "Please take your hands from my face, Gali."

She withdrew them as though he was Makuta himself. "Sorry…"

Kopaka forced himself further up; using his spear as a staff, "That… does it…" he winced, walking toward the tornado that contained his 'brother'.

"So Tahu," he gritted, leaning on his spear, "This is how you treat your brother Toa? Mata-Nui would be ashamed of you."

Tahu spit square in Kopaka's face, writhing in the grip of the windstorm as Lewa walked up beside him. Kopaka ignored the saliva running down his mask and directed his attention to Lewa, "Release him."

Lewa looked incredulously at him, "What-say?"

Kopaka shook his head, "Release Tahu; NOW."

The windstorm abated, dropping Tahu into the leaf litter that carpeted the woods.

"We have an unfinished discussion… 'Brother'…

Kopaka used his Miru for the second time that day, whisking Tahu up where neither of the Toa on the ground could see them. After a few minutes, Tahu came spiraling down from above, smashing through the upper branches of a high tree and crunching to the forest floor. Kopaka lowered himself gently down as well.

"Trust me, Brother," he said, ominously, "You don't want to hit me again."

He turned to depart, leaving Tahu in Gali's care. Tahu wasn't finished yet, however, and managed to raise his head enough to spit one last time at Kopaka's back. It fell short, and the Ice Toa looked back at his beaten brother, annoyance apparent in his blue eye. "Don't spit, Tahu, as you can't raise the humidity by a hundredth of a degree around here. Go to sleep now, brother."

He thudded the shield against Tahu's head, and the red Toa slipped into the merciful depths of unconsciousness.


	7. CHAPTER 6: REPERCUSSIONS

CHAPTER SIX: REPERCUSSIONS

Kopaka limped back toward Ko-Koro, angry with himself that Gali had seen him weak. The only thing to stop his slow walk home was a Nui-Rama, which he dispatched mercilessly to alleviate some of his anger. Despite Gali's healing effects, his leg still felt broken in at least three places. He'd seek attention back in Ko-Koro.

Of course, getting to Ko-Koro once he reached the slopes of Mount Ihu was easier said than done. With his leg injured, it took him most of the night to climb even halfway. He had climbed for at least twenty hours just to take a route that took him about ten minutes. He made a mental note to kill Tahu later.

He limped into Ko-Koro that morning, and Matoro instantly noticed his pronounced injury, and hurried over to help.

"Toa Kopaka," he cried, standing in front of his Guardian, "What happened? Was it the Rahi?"

Kopaka shook his head, "Tahu."

Matoro's hands flew to his mouth in shock, "A brother Toa attacked you? Why? Where?"

Kopaka knelt down, even though it sent shots of pain up his leg, and put his hand on Matoro's shoulder. "Please just tell me who can look at this, alright? I'll deal with Tahu."

Matoro nodded, "Akhori is a medicine woman," he said, gesturing toward an igloo, "She ought to be able to help you."

Kopaka stood and limped off, thanking Matoro as he did. "Do me a favor, by the way, and tell Nuju I've returned."

Matoro jogged off toward the Turaga's hut, and Kopaka stiffly knocked on the icy door to Akhori's hut.

She stuck her Miru-clad face out the window before realizing it was the Toa of Ice himself. She quickly opened the door and motioned him inside.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, smiling at Kopaka. He hated the admiration of the Matoran – he was basically just an oversized one of them anyway. Why did they think he was some kind of deity?

"My leg is hurt; I wanted to know if you could take a look at it."

Akhori nodded and motioned for him to sit down on one of the benches in her small abode. She took a small hammer, made of ice, and began tapping his leg. After a few keen observations, she concluded that his leg was, indeed, broken. Kopaka sighed slightly. _Of course it is… just my freaking luck…_

Akhori had him drink a small bowl of something green and warm before sending him on his way. She made it explicitly clear that he should stay off his leg for at least a week before it would heal fully.

Kopaka could have cared less about his own health, in truth, but he needed to look after the Matoran under his protection. Thus, he agreed to venture forth from his icy abode only if it was necessary.

"I thank you for your help," he said, bowing slightly to Akhori, "I bid you a good day."

"May the winds of the mountain always sing your name," she returned, "Take care, Kopaka."

Kopaka limped over to his ice hut, knocking the door off its hinges after becoming frustrated while trying to balance on one foot and work the know. He hobbled inside, standing the door up as he did.

_Stupid Tahu…_ he snarled, lying down on his bed _…stupid Nui-Rama… Stupid Mountain… stupid world…_

He fell asleep rather quickly, seeing as he'd been up all night climbing the blizzard-torn peak he called home. That night, Kopaka did what he always did after losing a fight. Since enemies always came back, he replayed the fight to learn their attack patterns.

He now considered Tahu an enemy. A friend does not attack you.


	8. CHAPTER 7: UNEXPECTED VISIT

CHAPTER SEVEN: UNEXPECTED VISIT

Kopaka lay dismally on his ice-cot as the worst blizzard Ko-Koro had seen in ten years raged outside. He was more than a little glad that the Matoran had safely been ensconced within one of the ice towers. At least, he mused, they can keep watch through the blizzard. That is probably the reason they mostly wear Akaku masks up here.

A knock on the door startled the impassive Toa from his thoughts. "Come in…" he said, wondering briefly who could be out in this.

Akopi, one of the few Matoran to have been blessed with a Hau Mask of Shielding, entered the hut. Of all three of the Hau-wearers, Akopi was probably the bravest.

"I thought I told all of you to stay in the tower," said Kopaka, his usual monotone in place, "What are you doing here?"

Akopi bowed so low, his mask began to slip. He adjusted it and righted himself, putting his hands behind his back. "Sir, we have confirmed a life-form on the east face of Mount Ihu."

Kopaka lay back, "Whee…" he said, sounding much less than excited, "If it's a Rahi, it will die before it reaches us."

Akopi nodded, "We know that already, but it isn't a Rahi. It's a Toa."

Kopaka started, sitting bolt upright and staring at Akopi with shock, "Who is it?"

"We can't be sure, sir, the blizzard is too strong. It blots out almost everything. All we know is that it has the same vitals as you, sir."

Kopaka shook his head, standing up from the cot. He limped over to a corner, picking up his spear and shield. "I'll go retrieve whoever it is, alright? Just go back to the tower before you get killed."

Akopi nodded and fled from Kopaka's house, the mask activating as he left. Kopaka followed shortly after, squinting through the driving snow. Even for the Toa of Ice, this was a severe storm. The icy particles thrashed against his body, feeling like millions of tiny needles. He activated his Akaku, scanning through the white cloud that had descended upon his home.

He picked up a faint energy signature a little ways off, so he attached his skis to his feet and launched himself in that direction. Skiing is much harder, he discovered, with a broken leg, so he wound up walking the remainder of the way.

By the time he reached the Toa, the energy signature had almost completely died. This Toa, whoever they were, was near death. Kopaka scooped the body up into his arms and let out a low curse.

It was Gali.

"What the hell was she thinking?" he cursed, switching to his Hau and protecting both of them from the driving blizzard. He began to limp back toward Ko-Koro, praying Gali would survive.

Akopi, despite orders, greeted him at the front gate. Kopaka gave him an icy stare, but I was lost in the blizzard. Akopi was far more interested in who his icy friend had brought back.

"Toa Gali!?" he exclaimed, seeing the only female among the Toa brought back in a catatonic state, "What was she doing up here?"

Kopaka shook his head, "I do not know. Let's get her into my hut."

Akopi held the door for him as he walked inside, laying his fellow Toa down on the icy slab he used as a bed.

"Crap…" he snarled, "That won't work. That'll make her worse…" he was about to call out to Akopi, when the Matoran brought in a cot made from several furs and a blanket, "This should help," he quipped happily. Kopaka opened his mouth to speak, and Akopi waited patiently for the reprimand.

"Tomorrow," he said, "After I chew you out for disobeying my orders…" Akopi looked at him with resignation, "Remind me to thank you for it."

Akopi smiled and danced back off to the tower he had vacated. Kopaka looked down at the sleeping form of Gali, wondering what, exactly; he was supposed to do to care for her…


	9. CHAPTER 8: CARING FOR GALI

CHAPTER EIGHT: CARING FOR GALI

Kopaka draped a blanket over the unconscious form of Gali, praying she would last throughout the night. The Matoran predicted the storm would blow over by then, but Kopaka wanted to make certain she would be alright.

Against everything he liked, he managed to start a small fire in the center of the hut. Now was not the time to worry about himself, he reasoned as he put a pail of water on the flames, now was the time to worry about Gali.

He dipped a cloth into the warm water and placed it on her forehead, hoping it would help. In her unconscious state, Gali gave a slight shiver. Kopaka shook his head in despair. He wasn't a nursemaid – she would more than likely die if he didn't warm her up somehow. This was one of the few times he envied Tahu.

An insane thought crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. If he had been any of the other Toa, using his own body to supply heat would have been a good idea. Unfortunately, the Toa of Ice radiates no heat – only cold. He filled a few containers with warm water and slid them beneath her blankets, hoping they would act like warming pads.

Committing himself to Gali's well-being, he pulled over a stool and sat down, resting his chin on his palms. _Get well, Gali… the other Toa will kill me if you die in my care…_ he thought, dismally. Another voice, probably his Spirit-damned common sense, spoke up as well. _Of course, Kopaka, that's not the only reason you want her to get well._

Kopaka dozed off, sitting next to Gali. He slept fitfully, waking up every few minutes to monitor Gali. Kopaka cursed his kinder nature. He stood up and stretched, looking into the sheet of polished ice he used as a mirror. Everyone thought he was cold – and granted, he was.

The reason he liked Gali so much was that she looked past his exterior. Hell, she did it with all of them. Lewa was not so much a true joker as he was an insecure person trying to come to grips with the fact that he was a Toa. Tahu's hot temper was the result of his defensive nature, and Pohatu was actually _much_ smarter than most Matoran gave him credit for. She had revealed that Onua had a pathological fear of heights, and (most importantly to him) had been the first to see that he was not as cold as others believed.

Kopaka shook his head, going over to stand in one of the windows. He could see only about three inches of the outside, as the snow had built up almost to the top of the window. Gali had determined, once, that the reason he was cold was because he was afraid. At the time, he had become extremely rude and basically told her to go jump in the Mangai Volcano, but she was right. He had not exactly been… fortunate… with past relationships.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. There would be time for him to relive his sins later, he thought, now was the time to check on Gali. He walked over to the bed he'd set her on, and felt her forehead. He sighed with relief when he realized that she no longer felt like an ice brick, but frowned slightly. Why hadn't she awoken yet? He mentally kicked himself: she was probably sleeping.

He sat back down on his stool and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her. His mind took in every aspect of her image, and Kopaka mutely realized that she looked like an Angel. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. He was thinking stupid thoughts now. He was a _Toa_ for Mata-Nui's sake. He was not allowed to think like that.

_How much, Kopaka, would you bet that Tahu thinks like that though… _his mind asked him, snidely. Kopaka didn't realize that his chin was drooping toward his chest. Within moments, Kopaka had fallen into a deep slumber. Outside, the wind howled and shrieked with a feral noise, and Matoran huddled together in the towers for warmth. Inside Kopaka's house, however, two Toa slept peacefully.


	10. CHAPTER 9: GALI AWAKENS

CHAPTER NINE: GALI AWAKENS

Kopaka awoke with a start, forgetting momentarily where he was. "Oh yeah…" he said aloud, "I'm in Ko-Koro… in my home."

He glanced down at the sleeping form of Gali, and noticed she still hadn't awakened. He placed a hand against her cheek, and then put it on her forehead. She was still her normal temperature, so perhaps she had just tired herself out trying to climb the mountain… for whatever reason.

He twirled an icicle between his fingers before flipping it toward the door. It stuck in the wall next to it, quivering slightly. Kopaka shrugged, leaning back in the chair. Truth be told, he was worried sick about Gali. He sighed, shaking his head, and walked over to one of the cabinets on the far wall.

"I need a drink…" he mumbled, pouring himself a glass of Ta-Koronan Ale, and downing it in one gulp. The fiery liquid burned at his insides, but it woke him up nicely. It was the only reason he kept the stuff around – to wake himself up after being out all night. That and he had to admit that the Ta-Koronans could make a very nice beverage – even if their leader was a royal prick.

He poured himself another glass and sat back down next to Gali, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. At least that was a good sign. He took another sip of his drink, looking up as there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

Pohatu entered, and Kopaka looked up in surprise. "Well, what are you doing here, Brother?" he asked, standing up. Pohatu smiled wryly at him. "Lewa said Gali started up the mountain, and then the blizzard hit. I was checking to see if she was alright."

Kopaka gestured with the glass he'd been drinking from. "She's right here. I found her passed out in the Frigid Pass, so I've been trying to play nursemaid here for a while."

Pohatu snickered slightly, "Uh huh, I'll bet."

The frosty Toa shot his brother a look of pure venom before seating himself again. "Can I get you something… a drink perhaps?"

Pohatu held up a hand, "No thanks, I've got to get going. I was just coming to check on Gali. Tahu's been pitching a fit in Ta-Koro when they told him where she'd gone. I'd better go tell-" He was cut off by Kopaka's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"If you tell Tahu she's here, we'll be less one Toa. Do I make myself clear?"

Pohatu audibly gulped, and then remembered Lewa talking about the fight Kopaka and Tahu had gotten into. "I see…"

Pohatu winked at his brother, activating his mask and dashing from Ko-Koro without as much as a backward glance. Kopaka closed the door after him, shaking his head. Pohatu may be intelligent beneath that goofy exterior, but he would always be immature to an extent.

He seated himself, again, and prayed fervently that he wouldn't be interrupted again. For once in his life, his prayers were answered, and nobody came knocking on his door. He poured himself another glass of Ta-Koronan Ale, downing it in a few swigs. Deciding he was finished drinking for now, he put the bottle and glass away, turning his attention to the task at hand.

Gali still hadn't woken up. Something didn't feel right. He walked over and placed a finger against her neck. Finding a pulse, he sighed in relief. He proceeded to hold a piece of ice in front of her mouth, and found it fogged up from her warm breath. She had a pulse, and she was breathing, so what in Mata-Nui's name was keeping her asleep.

Just as he pondered this, Gali stirred. "Good Morning, Kopaka…" she said, her yellow eyes opening and settling on him, "How are you?"


	11. CHAPTER 10: RELIEF AND DESPAIR

CHAPTER TEN: RELIEF AND DESPAIR

"Gali," nodded Kopaka, determined not to show her how glad he was she was alright, "How are you feeling?"

Gali pushed herself up slightly, wincing, "I'm fine, I think… What happened?"

"Akopi saw you coming up the mountain. By the time I got there, you were out cold. You've been out for…" he mentally calculated, "…about ten hours."

Gali nodded as if she knew this, "Thank you."

Kopaka turned his back to her, "So…" he began, "…why were you coming up here anyway?"

Gali looked at the back of his head in amusement, "Why else? I was coming to see you." She smiled as he audibly balked, "Why would you do that?"

"Lewa told me Tahu had hurt you; I was coming to see if you were alright."

Kopaka walked over and sat down next to her, averting his visible eye. "Gali… you could have died," he said at length. _Quit being so juvenile…_ "Why, in the Spirits' Name, would you brave Mount Ihu just for a petty thing like that?"

She looked at him in confusion, "Petty?"

"Yes, petty," he said looking up at her with his cold eye, "I will always be alright, that oaf could not hurt me if he tried."

Gali smiled, "And yet you limp."

Kopaka mentally kicked himself, so much for his joining the clergy. He'd been praying she wouldn't notice that. "So what if I am? I will be fine in a few days."

She swung her legs off the side of the bed, smiling through her Kaukau at him, "Come on, Kopaka, you aren't as tough as you seem."

Kopaka wanted, and badly, to hit her at that moment. "Want to bet? I could still beat any ten Matoran in a fight, and probably Tahu, since he's only worth four."

Gali smiled, she would always have a soft spot for Kopaka's dry humor. He looked back up at her, "Did Lewa say anything else?"

"He mentioned something about Tahu's attack being a passion-crime, but nothing else. Why?"

Kopaka made a mental note to kick Lewa to Po-Koro after he got better. "No reason, just curious."

Gali gave him that smile that made him want to melt – an easily conceivable thing for the Toa of Ice. "You're hiding something, I can tell."

He glared at her, "What? Do you have the Spirit-damned Mask of Truth or something?"

As she opened her mouth to reply, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Akopi, the Matoran from the other night, came in. "Oh, Toa Gali!" he exclaimed, bowing again. This time, his Hau clattered to the floor. "Good to see you awake."

"Thank you," she said, but Kopaka had an odd look on his face. "That letter bears the seal of Ta-Koro," he said, indicating the letter in the Matoran's hands, "What does it say?"

Akopi handed it to the Toa of Ice, replacing his mask with his other hand. "It's addressed to you, why don't you tell me?"

Kopaka ran the letter across the blade of his spear, slicing the thin paper open. He pulled out a single scrap of parchment, holding it free of the letter, and read it aloud.

"Kopaka," he read, "We have unfinished business. Meet me at the Kini-Nui at MoonRise. We shall settle this like Toa. I also understand you kidnapped Gali. To think you would stoop so low. Bring her, or I will climb that mountain and kill you myself. Tahu."

Kopaka balled the letter up and threw it in a corner, his face unreadable. "So Tahu wishes to play?" he mused, "Very well, I shall accommodate him."

He stood to go, but Gali's hand was on his wrist. "Kopaka," she said, and he sensed a trace of worry in her voice. "He is fire, you are ice. He… he will kill you."

Kopaka lifted her hand from his arm. "The answer is simple, sister. I will not let him."


	12. CHAPTER 11: DUELING TITANS

CHAPTER ELEVEN: DUELING TITANS

Kopaka walked into the sacred grove known as the Kini-Nui. Gali was slightly behind him, and Akopi had decided to accompany him. Lewa, who had found their ragtag party halfway to the Kini, decided to tag along after Gali briefed him.

He looked around for Tahu, but found no trace of him. Deciding to wait, he leaned against one of the thick trees that ringed the sacred glen and closed his eye. Gali had seen this posture before – Kopaka was focusing all his energy into one part of his body so that he could use it to maximum efficiency. She shivered slightly – Tahu had better watch out.

"So you came, Brother Toa," boomed Tahu from across the arena. Accompanying him were Onua and Pohatu, and a Ta-Matoran Kopaka could not recognize. "Are you ready to meet the Great Spirit?"

Kopaka tossed his shield on the ground, opting to fight with only the spear unless things got nasty. "Are we here to fight or talk?" he asked, crouching into a fighting stance. Tahu drew his Fire Swords, smiling grimly around his Hau. "The one thing I always liked about fighting you, brother, is that you got right to the point."

Kopaka shrugged, "At least my existence has one."

Tahu snarled, "I'm going to tear you into more pieces than I can count!"

Lewa snickered and yelled over to him, "What'll that be? Two? Three?"

Tahu made an extremely rude hand sign toward the Toa of Air, and then settled back into his fighting pose. "On three, then?" called Lewa.

"Fair," was the unanimous response from both Toa.

"One…"

Kopaka tensed up, remembering exactly how much of an advantage his enemy would have over him because his leg was broken.

"…Two…"

Tahu adjusted his grip on his Fire Swords. That arrogant frost-bastard was going to die here – tonight. Gali was his and his alone.

"…Two and a half…"

Both Toa shot Lewa a venomous glance, causing him to raise his hands in defeat, "Fine… Three…"

Both Toa seemed to have the same idea, switching to their Kakama Mask of Speed and rushing forward. Kopaka's spear came up with blinding speed, blocking one of Tahu's flaming swords, and he danced out of reach of the other. He thrust at his foe, but Tahu's blade parried the tip away. They both danced backward, eyeing the other carefully. The two combatants began to circle the center of the Kini-Nui carefully. Never once did Tahu's orange eyes leave Kopaka's ice-blue one.

Again, they rushed each other, this time both switching to their Pakari Mask of Strength. They clashed together, seeking to overpower the other. It seemed, for a moment, that Tahu was going to bring his swords down and cleave his foe in half. Kopaka, however, had other ideas. He rolled sideways, bringing the flat of his spear to bear and smacking it across Tahu's shoulder blades, causing the red Toa to collapse forward from his momentum.

"Ass," he growled, standing up, and Kopaka smiled slightly behind his mask. "Tsk, watch your language. A lady is present."

He barely had time to change to his Hau before the great Fire Swords cleaved his head in half. He shook his head in distaste. "You'll have to do better than that."

Tahu used the Kakama again, moving fast enough to create illusionary copies of himself. Kopaka's eyes watched the ghostly figures, trying to find the real one. It was then that he thought of a solution, and held the spear out toward the ankles of the figures.

Tahu, moving as fast as he was, tried to stop… but couldn't. His feet collided with the spear, sending him flying into Pohatu.

Kopaka smirked as his fallen brothers extricated themselves from each other and faced him. "I didn't kidnap Gali, Tahu," said Kopaka, turning to leave, "She came to see if I was alright."

Gali's hands flew to her mouth, "Tahu! NO!"

Kopaka turned around, the flaming sword biting into his arm as he raised it to deflect the slash. He drew his arm back, preventing the blade from sawing his forearm in half. _Damn that hurts._

"So…" he said, eyeing the bleeding wound, "You want to play dirty?"


	13. CHAPTER 12: FINISHING THE DUEL

CHAPTER TWELVE: FINISHING THE DUEL

Kopaka turned to face Tahu, his arm still dripping blood, and pointed his spear at him. "You are starting to get on my nerves, Tahu," he said in his usual monotone, "Whatever is eating you must be suffering terribly."

Tahu snarled at him, reminiscent of a rabid Muaka rather than a Toa, and lunged forward. Kopaka sidestepped and kicked out at his adversary, sending him flying into one of the unyielding pillars that surrounded the Kini. Rather than knocking Tahu out, as Kopaka had hoped, it merely served to make an already enraged Toa even angrier.

"Oh for the love of…" cried a voice, "You both STOP!"

Kopaka paused, his spear inches from Tahu's face as the other's swords were close to his neck. They turned to face the speaker, and found Takanuva standing in the clearing. The once timid chronicler now carried an air of superiority, and he was exploiting it now. His arms were folded across his chest, and he was glaring through his mask at the two fighters. "What in Mata-Nui's name is going on here?"

Tahu kicked Kopaka away from him, "This Traitor kidnapped Gali!" he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at his brother. Kopaka spit some blood from his mouth and stood up, brushing himself off. "Untrue – she came to me out of her own free will."

Takanuva walked forward and seized both Toa by the scruff of their necks. He slammed their heads together, effectively stunning them both. Gali blinked in surprise, and Lewa howled in amusement.

"What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Takanuva, dropping the two Toa on their behinds, "You could have killed each other."

"I know," said Kopaka. This was a contrast to Tahu's "That was the point."

Takanuva gave Tahu a glare that could have killed a Matoran, but sadly not a Toa. He turned to Gali, "Did Kopaka kidnap you, or did you go to him?"

She smiled, "I went to go see him because Tahu hurt him," she said, calmly.

Now it was Tahu's turn to blink in surprise. "Say what?"

Onua stepped forward, "Tahu, you may not have realized what you were doing, but I believe you broke Kopaka's leg during that fight in the Onu-Koro Tunnels."

Tahu stared at Kopaka, who was glaring icily at him. Tahu was absolutely unwilling to see the fact that a Toa with a broken leg had been his equal in a duel. "No way, I think he's faking it."

Kopaka stepped forward, crouching down in front of Tahu. "Go see the healer in Ko-Koro; she examined my leg," he said, "Unless you can't take the cold."

Tahu's fist shot out, punching Kopaka onto his back. The white Toa stood up, rubbing his lip. "Your social skills need work," he said, dryly.

"This coming from the most antisocial of us!" spat Tahu in return. Takanuva sighed and smacked both of them.

"Both of you, return to your respective Koro," he ordered, "You two are not to mingle with each other, other than on missions should they arise."

Kopaka turned on his heel, "Fine with me."

Tahu snorted, "What kind of punishment is that for a Toa who spends more time on top of his little hill anyway?" he asked, turning to Takanuva. The golden Toa merely gave him a glare that promised bone breakage if he wasn't quiet, and looked back to Kopaka.

"You are both to return to your Koro, is that clear?"

Tahu mumbled something rude (and thankfully inaudible) and stormed out of the clearing. Kopaka turned and walked out of the clearing.

"Toa-Brother!" exclaimed Lewa after a moment, "Wait for me!"

Gali gave one last glance at Tahu's retreating back and then followed Kopaka, leaving Takanuva standing in the clearing with Onua and Pohatu.

"And YOU," growled the Toa of Light, rounding on the other two, "Why didn't you stop him? You were _supporting_ him!"

Onua stepped forward, "Tahu had us believing that Kopaka had, indeed, kidnapped Gali."

Takanuva made an ushering motion with his hand, "Fine. Just, go back to your Koro."

The other two turned and ran off, thankful they hadn't incurred Takanuva's wrath.


	14. CHAPTER 13: MORE REPERCUSSIONS

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: MORE REPERCUSSIONS

Kopaka winced slightly as Akopi tied a small bandage around his arm. All the while, Gali was pacing back and forth, chewing him out.

"Kopaka you are so STUPID sometimes," she was saying, "You could have been KILLED!"

Kopaka shrugged, "I told you I would always be alright, didn't I?"

She walked over and slapped him hard enough to jar his Akaku slightly loose, "You call almost having your left arm severed 'alright', Kopaka?" she yelled, and Kopaka merely shrugged.

"Ugg, you're so infuriating sometimes!" she moaned, resting her forehead in her palm. Kopaka allowed himself a ghost of a smile. "You know you love me for it," he replied dryly, and then quickly began thinking of things to call himself. Gali fixed him with an odd look, and Kopaka wished he could open the ground like Onua and just slip into it.

"That's not something you'd usually say, Kopaka. What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down on a rock opposite him.

Kopaka shook his head, "A trivial matter back in Ko-Koro," he lied, "A few Matoran suddenly found their tools missing, and I'm confused as to where they went. If it's Dalak playing more jokes, I'm going to kill him."

Gali smiled, _that_ was the Kopaka she knew. "I'm sure they'll turn up."

Before he could reply, Lewa walked into the glen, the look on his mask unpleasant. "Sorry-bad news, Toa-friends," he announced, "Wise-Turaga want quick-fast talk-speak with us."

Kopaka massaged his forehead with a fist, "Where?"

"Back at the holy-sacred Kini-Nui," Lewa muttered, and Gali had to smile at his expression. Of all the things Lewa hated, chats with the Turaga were at the top of his list.

"Come on, then, let's go."

The three of them arrived to find all six Turaga already present. Four of the other Toa (Tahu, Onua, Pohatu, and Takanuva) were present as well. Vakama, the Turaga of Fire, stepped forward. "Sit!" he commanded, pointing to a log. In compliance with his orders, the three remaining Toa sat.

"It has come to our attention," Onewa said, stepping forward, "That there has been dissention among the Toa."

Nokama, Turaga of Water, stepped forward as well. "Would someone be so kind as to relate the cause of the problem?"

Kopaka prayed for the other Toa to keep their mouths shut, but (of course) one had to open his.

"I believe," Tahu stated, "That Kopaka has feelings for Gali."

Kopaka, for the second time that day, wanted to sink into the ground. All eyes in the clearing were on him, and he heard a snicker from somewhere behind Tahu. He glared at Pohatu, who was fighting vainly to contain his laughter.

Gali, on the other hand, was staring at him in complete shock. "Kopaka…?"

Kopaka knew he had only one choice left. He focused all his power on drawing forth and activating his Huna mask of Invisibility at the same time. It worked, and Kopaka gave the illusion of vanishing into thin air. The remaining six Toa stood up with angry shouts, and Vakama pounded the ground with his staff.

"Toa!" he bellowed, causing the clamor to subside, "This is not how Toa behave. I want you to split up, find Kopaka, and bring him back here. He must be present for this issue to be resolved."

Tahu bared his teeth, "You all better pray I don't find him first," he snarled.

Vakama walked over and slammed his staff against Tahu's head, causing the red Toa to yelp and clutch his skull. "You've caused enough damage, Tahu," he stated flatly, "You're going to stay here."

The remainder of the five Toa departed into the woods surrounding the Kini-Nui, leaving the six Turaga with Tahu and a pair of bored Matoran.

"What do you make of this?" asked Whenua, stepping forward and tapping Vakama on the shoulder.

"It isn't our place to interfere with their love-lives," stated the orange Turaga, "But I don't want it to jeopardize their unity."

Matau shook his head, "You've been there, haven't you fire-spitter?"

Vakama glared at him, and Nuju let out a collective string of whistles and barks.

"Oh shut up," mumbled Vakama, glaring at him now, "That isn't true."


	15. CHAPTER 14: PLANS OF DEPARTURE

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: PLANS OF DEPARTURE

Kopaka sat in the top of a tall tree, watching as Pohatu ran beneath the bough he was sitting on. _Stupid Tahu…_ he thought _…Stupid Vakama… Stupid Mata-Nui… Stupid world…_

The frosty Toa was grateful for his Huna. The invisibility mask had allowed him to escape from the other Toa before things got out of hand. A part of his mind wondered if he should have attacked before leaving, but he quickly quelled the notion. The only Toa worth that kind of effort was Tahu.

He lounged against the trunk of the tree, crossing his legs in front of him. He gave a slight wince as his injured leg barked in protest, but crossed them nonetheless. He heard his fellow Toa calling his name, and chose not to respond.

"KOPAKA, WHERE IN SPIRITS NAME ARE YOU HIDING?!" bellowed the familiar voice of Onua. Kopaka allowed himself a slight smile. Onua… normally patient and only one of two Toa who hadn't publicly expressed their dislike for him, Kopaka was sorry the others had the Earth Toa out here in the dead of night looking for him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" That voice, he recognized, belonged to Pohatu. The lightning quick and relatively simple Toa was likeable almost to a fault. Kopaka found his airy and carefree demeanor almost annoying, and he had no sense of how to plan for anything. When the Bohrok had attacked, Kopaka had found him running in circles in Po-Wahi, wondering what he should do.

"KOPAKA, STOP COWER-HIDING," screamed the voice of Lewa. Kopaka closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be found. Of course that was Lewa; who else spoke Le-Koronan? He smiled slightly.

He then heard something almost inaudible, and he straightened up. _What…?_

He jumped from the tree, landing in some moss to cushion his fall, and began to walk. He made certain not to do anything that would alert the others to his presence, such as pushing leaves aside or stepping on twigs.

_That sound…_

It had sounded almost like someone crying. He grimaced. If it was that baby Tahu sniveling about his wounds, he'd get a few more. He found himself on the edge of a clearing, and he saw Gali curled up in a fetal position in the middle, crying her eyes out.

Kopaka said nothing, and just stood there watching her. This could be a trap – the other Toa using her for bait… he wouldn't put it past them.

_No… her tears seem too real. _He carefully stepped out of the bushes and walked over to Gali.

"Gali," he said, softly. She gave a start and looked around.

"I'm wearing my Huna, you can't see me. Don't call the other Toa, please."

Gali nodded, her eyes darting everywhere for him.

"Gali, I've decided to leave Mata-Nui," he said, calmly. She looked toward his voice, and Kopaka noticed she was off by a foot or two.

"W-why?" she stammered, looking at where she thought he was.

"It is better if I leave," he answered, watching her. "I have caused enough problems for the Toa. Takanuva will be able to replace me, I suppose. He can live in Ko-Koro if he wants to."

Gali shook her head, "Kopaka, don't leave."

She heard a scoff from somewhere to her left, and looked at it. Tahu was standing there, and he was wearing his red Akaku. "You're not looking at him, Sister."

Kopaka was outraged. That bastard had been eavesdropping on him. He turned to face the burning Toa.

"Brother, I am leaving. You can take care of yourself."

Tahu was taken aback. That was the _last_ thing he'd expect from Kopaka. "Brother?"

"I wish you well, Tahu. Just do me one favor, if you would."

Tahu was speechless.

"Take care of Gali for me."

With those words, Kopaka disappeared into the woods, leaving a dumbstruck pair of Toa in the clearing.


	16. CHAPTER 15: LOCATION

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: LOCATION

"No, no and more NO!" fumed Turaga Vakama; slamming his staff so hard on the stone steps of the Kini Nui it cracked the bottom slightly. "Kopaka cannot leave Mata-Nui! He's one of the Toa for Spirit's sake!"

Gali nodded sadly, "I fear there is little you can do though," she said, "He left so fast he's probably halfway to the end of the world by now."

Tahu coughed audibly, "And he can stay there."

Vakama's Fire Staff came up between Tahu's legs, leaving him doubled over in pain. It then made a second assault on the unprotected back of his head. "Tahu, I'm ashamed of you," scolded Vakama. "Kopaka is your brother Toa."

"Yeah, I know. So what do you want me to do? Throw him a going-away party?"

The staff hit Tahu on the back of the head again. "You drove him to this, you know," chided Vakama, "It is your job to try to convince him not to leave."

"How do we know he's still on the island?" asked Tahu, painfully straightening up, "He could be on another island altogether!"

Vakama shook his head, pointing skyward. "The Toa Stars still number Seven, Tahu," he said, "Kopaka is still here."

"Turaga," said Gali, stepping forward, "Allow me to go after him, please."

Vakama looked kindly at her, "Sister Gali, do you know where he went?"

She shook her head, "No, but I have a good guess."

Vakama nodded, "Very well, but do nothing rash. We need all the help we can get when the time comes to make the move to Metru-Nui."

Gali dreaded the thought, "I know, I promise to return as soon as possible. If I can…" she looked at Vakama seriously, "…Kopaka will be with me."

She switched to her blue Kakama and sped off, leaving Vakama and Tahu standing at the Kini. Tahu sighed in defeat. It was obvious Gali liked Kopaka… she was always talking about him as if he were the Great Spirit himself, but never when he was around. She also understood him the best, and it made Tahu turn green with envy.

Vakama seemed to read Tahu's thoughts, and turned to face him. "Tahu, some things are predestined. Your coming was one of them," Tahu turned to face him as he spoke, "And while I am not sure if this is another, you should let patience guide your hand. You, Tahu, while brave and strong, are not the wisest being on this Island."

Vakama walked past Tahu, ignoring the sound of outrage that came from the red Toa, and vanished into the underbrush. Tahu plunked himself down on the stone steps of the Kini-Nui, cradling his head in his hands. Out of curiosity, he wondered briefly what Kopaka had that he didn't. _Oh that's rich, Tahu…_ he muttered dourly _…Kopaka has a brain._

While Tahu was stewing on the steps of the sacred Kini-Nui, Gali had arrived at the ice cave she had seen along the eastern border of Mata-Nui. Sure enough, there were sounds of motion inside. She went to enter the cave, but a commanding voice stopped her.

"Stay… back…" it growled as the entrance to the cave filled with three feet of ice, "I'm warning you."

"Kopaka, it's me, Gali," she called, beating her hands on the obstruction, "Let me in!"

There was silence, and then the voice inside spoke again, "Gali… why did you come?"

A small piece of ice opened, just large enough for the one frosty eye to peer through at her. "You should have stayed with Tahu."

Gali sighed, leaning her head against the frost that separated her from Kopaka.

"Can I at least come in and talk to you? Please?"

Kopaka was silent for a moment, and Gali thought he had left the door when he finally answered, "Are any of the others with you?"

"No," she replied. A small section of ice melted, leaving an opening barely large enough for her to fit through, "Then come inside."


	17. CHAPTER 16: ATTEMPTED PERSUASION

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ATTEMPTED PERSUASION

Gali crawled into the small ice cavern, mildly impressed by it. The inside reflected light from its icy walls, creating a mirrored chamber. In the center, Kopaka was forming a boat from ice.

"Kopaka…" she sighed, noticing how many provisions were stacked against the far wall, "Please don't do this."

Kopaka snorted derisively, continuing to whittle at the block of ice he was seated at. Gali looked at him sadly, "Please?"

Kopaka looked up at her and leaned forward across the ice block. "Consider this. Of all seven Toa, myself included, only three haven't voiced public contempt for me. Can you guess which three?"

Gali thought for a moment, and then answered. "You, me, and Onua?"

Kopaka snorted again, and Gali looked at him quizzically. "It isn't me, myself and I… is it?"

Kopaka had to let out a small laugh at this, "No. The answer was Gali, Onua, and Takanuva."

Gali sighed, "Right… at least I'm on the list, then."

Kopaka leaned back against the ice chair he was sitting in. "Are you surprised? The other Toa probably hate me by now, and I wouldn't blame them…" he gave a low chuckle, something rare for the white Toa, "…hell, I hate me."

Gali sighed again, "Kopaka, please listen to reason. If you leave, what will become of the Matoran?"

Kopaka's eye narrowed, "Takanuva can take care of them; they don't need me."

Gali walked forward and, surprising even herself, slapped Kopaka full across the face. She hit him so hard, in fact, that he toppled from his ice chair and landed facedown on the floor, nursing a throbbing cheek.

"Kopaka, you are such an ignorant FOOL!" she screamed, watching Kopaka pick himself up from the floor, "Why do you fail to see your Spirit-damned duty?"

Kopaka rubbed his cheek experimentally. "Sprits, Gali, you didn't have to hit me." At this, Gali flung herself across the cave at him, beating on his chest with her fists. This time, the stoic Toa was prepared and the blows did virtually nothing.

"KOPAKA!" she screamed, trying to beat him into his component atoms with her fists, "DO NOT LEAVE!"

Kopaka seized her by the wrists and held her at arms length, "Why don't you go back to Tahu and spare me from this?" he asked coldly, "Gali, I cannot be swayed by you… even if I wanted to…" he muttered the last part under his breath, but Gali heard it loud and clear.

"Kopaka, why are you doing this?"

His blue eye flashed for a moment before he turned to her. "You occupy my thoughts constantly, Gali…" he confessed. Gali saw a tinge of red seep into his pale face, "…it's driving me insane knowing that no matter what; Tahu is always a step ahead of me."

She looked at him in confusion, but he released her and turned his back to her. "That's why I agreed to fight him," he explained, "If I beat him, I win. If I lose, he wins. It is simple and yet elegant."

He turned back to face her again, a pang of regret filling his visible eye. "And yet the duel was interrupted by that self-righteous bastard Takanuva. Where do you think that left me? All I wanted was the spirit-damned certainty…" he let the sentence hang.

"Kopaka, at least let me say one thing to you if I can't sway you, alright?"

Kopaka nodded mutely, leaning against the ice block he'd been carving.

"Kopaka, no matter what, I love all the Toa. That includes you," she poked his chest for emphasis, "And that will not change… no matter how distant you try to be, or no matter how cold you want to be."

Kopaka smiled inwardly, "You say you love all the Toa," he said in his usual monotone, "Why don't I let you in on a little secret… then we'll see how much you love me."

He changed to the Vahi mask of Time, and then walked forward and placed his frigid hands on the sides of her head, and the world dissolved into blackness.


	18. CHAPTER 17: WHIRLING MEMORIES

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: WHIRLING MEMORIES

The next thing Gali knew, she was hovering above a boat dock somewhere she couldn't recognize. There were six Turaga she didn't recognize, and six Matoran that seemed familiar.

"You six Matoran," the red Turaga was saying, "Have been chosen to become Toa. You will sail forth to the land of Mata-Nui, and hopefully bring us great honor! The Matoran there need you, so make haste!"

One of the Matoran, a Le-Koronan with a green Miru on his face, jumped in the air and babbled something about 'Toa-Heroes', while a brown Matoran with a Kakama watched in mild amusement. A red Matoran with a Hau was standing off to one side, poking the sand disinterestedly with a stick. A patient looking Onu-Matoran stood next to him. Against a far wall, a white Matoran leaned casually, watching the other five. The only one who was listening was a blue Ga-Matoran with a transparent blue Kaukau.

"What you are seeing, Gali," said Kopaka's voice from beside her, "Is what we were before we were Toa. That," he gestured with his slender finger, "Is you."

Gali was awestruck, but Kopaka had something more to show her. "Now look at the Ko-Matoran," he instructed, and she focused her attention on the white Akaku-clad Matoran. He was currently using an oversized sword to doodle in the sand out of boredom.

"What about him? It's you, isn't it?" she allowed herself a small smile, "You never change."

Kopaka shook his head, "You see me as a Matoran version of myself? Very well, allow me to show you something else."

The scene faded to blackness, and Gali found herself staring at a blizzard-swept peak. The Kopaka-Matoran was standing on a cliff, talking to one of the rare female Ko-Matoran.

"Amaka," he was saying, "Why do you sacrifice so much for me? Turaga Kualus has already declared me a menace to our village, why do you continue to stand by me?"

The other Matoran (Amaka) looked at him with surprise, "Kopaka, I love you!"

The Kopaka of the past almost fell down the hill in shock, "Y-you what?"

Gali had to smile at this. The Kopaka of the present never stuttered, and never seemed insecure about anything. Here, his younger self was as self-conscious as a two-headed Toa.

He was about to respond, but there was a roar that interrupted him. A behemoth creature began lumbering down the mountain pass toward the two Matoran, long tail swishing back and forth.

"Kuma-Nui…" breathed Gali, speechless from fright, and Kopaka merely nodded. She looked at him, and noticed he was on the verge of tears. Kopaka, however, was holding them back.

Below them, the Kopaka-Matoran lunged forward, pulling out a sword that looked very much like the one had hanging from his shoulder today. He pointed it at the Kuma-Nui, but the massive Rahi apparently had other plans.

Its neck extended, bulling the younger Kopaka out of the way, and then picked him up in its teeth. It vigorously shook its head back and forth, and the sound of breaking bones was audible. It then cast him aside into a snowdrift as it began going after Amaka.

The past-Kopaka watched helplessly as the Kuma-Nui tore into the sweet Matoran who had just a moment ago confessed that she loved him. With a feral cry, he pulled himself from the snow, heedless of his injuries, and rammed the sword up to its hilt in the Kuma-Nui's side. The enormous Rahi screeched in pain, and its tail swept Kopaka through the air and into a rock.

The next thing Gali saw was the Kopaka-Matoran trying to explain to a pale-white Turaga that his daughter was dead. Turaga Kualus flew into a rage, and beat Kopaka mercilessly with the end of his staff until the Matoran fled.

Later that night, the red Turaga Norik called the others together. Apparently, another island was in need of help. Without first asking, Kualus volunteered Kopaka, seeing as banishment was a sufficient punishment for the death of his daughter.

The scene faded to black again, and this time, they were back on the beach, watching the Matoran climb into individual tubes. These tubes were then filled with protodermis, sealed, and then pushed off into the waters.

Gali noticed that the white Turaga, Kualus, was the only one not waving a cheery goodbye.


	19. CHAPTER 18: UNDERSTANDING

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: UNDERSTANDING

Gali found herself back in Kopaka's ice-cavern as the image faded away. She shook her head, and then looked up at the other Toa with an odd expression. Kopaka turned away from her, focusing his attention on the wall across from him.

"Now do you see?" he said, calmly. Gali could tell he was shaken by having to relive that, but she knew his pride wouldn't let him show it. She smiled sadly and laid a hand on his shoulder. Kopaka, however, continued speaking. "Now do you see why I must leave? I have the blood of one Matoran on my hands, not to mention the blood of countless foes. How much more blood must stain them before I can stop this… madness?"

Gali was confused. "Madness…?"

Kopaka turned to face her, "Turaga Kualus, while harsh, was also wise. He told me that I had to find absolution for Amaka's death. How can I find it? He said by defeating my enemies. That, however, is a vicious cycle. I kill, and then seek to atone for the killing by killing some more? How does that make sense?"

Gali was, for the first time, given the impression of a lost and frightened Matoran, but Kopaka wasn't finished. "I can't…" Gali was shocked to see a single tear leak out of his normally calm eye, "…I can't bring her back. I can't absolve myself of that sin…" he turned to face her, "…and I do not believe I am worthy to even think of you as a friend after I failed to protect her. You saw how weak I was!"

Gali wanted to slap him, "Kopaka, you were a MATORAN! There was little you could have done, and you did more than I would have. You actually tried to stand your ground!"

Kopaka waved her away, "That didn't matter to anyone in my village," he said, his voice returning to its usual calm state, "They called me a murderer… they said I killed the Turaga's daughter through negligence."

He shook his head in a defeated way, "That's why I'm here. I'm here to atone. If there are distractions to my atonement, I must leave."

He returned to carving his ice boat, and the ice cave rang with silence. "If you want to leave, Gali, you can. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have burdened you with that."

Gali sighed heavily, "Promise me something, Kopaka. Just please do one thing… for me?"

He looked up at her, listening. "Yes? What is it?"

"Promise me you'll at least stay for one more week, alright? It's just to think it over, please?"

Kopaka nodded. "I can do that for you, Gali."

Gali smiled sadly at him, "Kopaka, I didn't know Amaka, but I can say one thing for certain. Wherever she is right now, she would be proud of you. You defeated the Makuta… you destroyed the Bohrok Swarms and the Bohrok-Kal. You slew the Bahrag and aided in the quest to find the Seventh Toa. For Spirit's sake, Kopaka, you killed the Sons of Makuta! I'm willing to bet that even your Turaga Kualus would be proud."

Kopaka shook his head, "Believe me when I say Kualus was never proud. He sent me here for one reason only. I'll tell you this, but only…" he'd been about to say _because I trust you_, but couldn't bring himself to say the words. "…only because you've been so nice to me…"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue. Kopaka took a deep breath, "One night, I heard Kualus talking to another Matoran. I don't know (or care) who it was, but he said that if I was sent to Mata-Nui, I'd be able to die with some honor. That's all he wanted; for me to come here and martyr myself as punishment."

Kopaka shook his head in some kind of sick amusement, "I refuse to die to please that old loon," he stated, "I defied him by living past my first battle with a Rahi. He bet the Matoran I wouldn't survive the ocean voyage."

He looked up at her, "Go on, Gali. The other Toa will be missing you."

She nodded, "Remember, Kopaka… one week…"

Kopaka nodded in return, "To me, Gali, a promise is law."

Without another word, she donned her blue Kakama and sped off.


	20. CHAPTER 19: TELLING THE OTHERS

CHAPTER NINETEEN: TELLING THE OTHERS

Gali sped into the clearing where Vakama and Tahu were still waiting. She looked up at the red Turaga, "I found him," she gasped, "And he's agreed to give it a week to think over his plans."

Vakama nodded, stroking the chin of his mask thoughtfully. "Tahu… summon the other Toa. Gali needs to explain the situation to them."

Tahu turned away and sped off, changing to his Kakama. After they'd obtained the Great Masks of Speed, they had been the primary use of transportation across Mata-Nui. Vakama shook his head, turning back to Gali. "You saw something else, did you not?" he inquired, seating himself, "Why don't you tell me what you saw?"

Gali related what she had seen with Kopaka, and Vakama listened intently. This was the first time he had heard of the Toa before they had come to Mata-Nui. "Honestly," Gali said, "I couldn't remember anything before coming here. Seeing those memories, though…" she gave a wistful sigh, "…it made me remember some things."

Vakama looked up as the other five Toa sped into the clearing. Takanuva, mumbling at his luck at not having a Kakama, was clinging to Tahu's back like a limpet. Both parties looked equally displeased.

The orange Turaga stood up, dusting off his ceremonial robe, and faced the Toa. All of them realized the severity of the situation based upon the look on his face. "Toa," he began, "Through Kopaka's use of the Vahi, and Gali's willingness to relate what she has seen, I have seen your pasts."

Some of the Toa (namely Onua and Lewa) looked at each other in surprise, while the remainder just waited for the next words. Tahu, however, was outraged.

"That snowman stole my Vahi?" he yelled, sounding incredibly immature, "That was mine!"

Vakama strode over and thumped Tahu in the forehead with his staff again. "If you don't recall, Tahu… after your use of the Vahi, it disappeared. Kopaka has more than likely recovered it. It is that simple."

Tahu rubbed his sore head, glaring at Vakama. "Give me that!" he muttered, snatching the staff from Vakama and earning himself an outraged cry from the short Turaga.

"Give that back, Tahu!" he cried, jumping at the staff, but to no avail. Tahu twirled the staff between his fingers and turned to Gali.

"How is he?"

Gali was surprised to hear those words from Tahu, but answered anyway.

"He's still contemplating leaving Mata-Nui, but not because of you, Tahu. He…" she looked at Vakama, who had reclaimed his staff, unsure of whether or not to continue.

"They have the right to know, Gali."

"…he seeks absolution for a crime that wasn't his. I think… I think that's why he doesn't like any of us."

Onua made an odd sound and stepped forward, "Kopaka doesn't hate us, Gali. Kopaka is just... Kopaka…"

Gali shook her head, frustrated. "A Matoran died in front of him. A Matoran, I might add, who loved him. He… he is trying to repent for her death. That's why he's a Toa now – to seek absolution! Don't you see that?"

Pohatu stepped forward, distraught at seeing Gali in her current state of near-tears. "Gali, I believe you. There had to be some other reason he was colder than any other Ko-Matoran. Is there anything we can do?"

Gali looked up at him, "…I don't know…"

Vakama smiled slightly, "That is where it helps to have a wise Turaga present," he said, seating himself once again on the steps of the Kini-Nui. "You must convince Kopaka not to leave. Unfortunately, that may be easier said than done. Kopaka is… well… stubborn, at best."

Gali resisted the urge to hit Vakama, but nodded. "I will go see him again."

She used the Huna, just like Kopaka had done, and vanished from the glade. The other Toa looked at Vakama.

"Wise-Turaga…" said Lewa, shuffling uncertainly, "…what do you think-say we do about Gali and Kopaka's friend-love?"

Onua popped Lewa in the back of the head, and Pohatu snorted in laughter. Vakama fixed them with a stare. "We do nothing. They must figure this out for themselves."


	21. CHAPTER 20: LEWA THE MATCHMAKER

CHAPTER TWENTY: LEWA THE MATCHMAKER

Lewa was bored. Not the usual bored like when you pace back and forth wondering what to do. This was the Lewa style of bored. Also known as the DANGEROUS kind of bored. Currently, he was pacing in small circles while the rest of the Toa discussed the problem at hand: Kopaka.

"I say we let that fool leave," Tahu grumbled, "He's never been much of a help anyway – bet you he'd be glad to leave."

Takanuva aimed a kick at Tahu's shins, and smiled slightly as the Toa yelped and pulled away.

"Shut your mouth, Tahu," he said, "Kopaka is one of the Toa. I don't care if he's a bit more aloof than you…" he glared at Pohatu, who had just snorted the words '…a 'bit'…?' under his breath, "…he is still a Toa! You should be looking after him as the leader."

Feeling thoroughly chastised, Tahu went to lean against a tree, carving in the dirt with his Fire Swords.

Lewa was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea, and was on the verge of shouting it out when he remembered that Turaga Vakama had said they should do nothing. His lime-green eyes took on a shifty look to them, and he walked over to Takanuva. "Toa-brother?" he asked, "Can I return to Deep-Wood now?" Takanuva nodded, but Lewa didn't go back to Le-Koro. Instead, he began looking for traces of either Gali or Kopaka in the forest.

He came across a set of footprints half an hour later, and followed them to the shore. Out of courtesy, he made sure to destroy the footprints as he walked, ensuring Tahu wouldn't follow them.

Lewa was surprised when he found the ice cavern on the beach, and crept silently up to the icy wall that sealed it. He could hear voices, but what he heard surprised him.

"Lewa, you don't need to creep around. I can see you."

He almost fell over as a section of the wall opened and he found himself face-to-face with a rather bored looking Kopaka. "Er…hi?" he offered as Kopaka looked at him with his solitary blue eye.

"What do you want?"

"I was think-wondering if sister Gali was around?"

Another part of the ice moved, and Gali stepped out of a door, "You called?"

Lewa seized her wrist and pulled her into the woods, out of earshot of Kopaka.

"Lewa, what are you-"

She was cut off by his green hand clamping over her mouth. "Ssh!" he hissed, using his other hand for emphasis, "You want white-brother to hear?"

Gali bit him, and Lewa howled and removed his hand, "Sister!"

"What do you want, Lewa?" she muttered, massaging her wrist. Lewa was unaware of his strong grip.

"You like him, sister," he offered, "You think-know it, yes?"

Gali felt some color rise into her face, but nodded.

"You like him more than red-brother?"  
Gali looked up at him now, her sunshine-yellow eyes locking with his, "Yes."

Lewa smiled triumphantly. "Thank the Spirits!" he crowed, "Onua owes me a week of labor!"

Gali decided to ignore his mention of a bet, but pressed on. "So? What does it matter to you?"

Lewa jerked a thumb at himself proudly, "Say hello to Lewa the Matchmaker!" he said, and was rewarded by Gali crumpling to her knees in laughter. "What?"


	22. CHAPTER 21: INFORMATION

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: INFORMATION

Lewa looked at Gali as she laughed in front of him. "Blue-sister," he said, slightly annoyed, "I'm serious."

Gali looked up in shock, "What?"

Lewa leaned against a tree, "I know you… sorta… and I can tell you just don't know how to convince Kopaka to like you enough to stay, right?"

Gali was almost unwilling to admit that Lewa had hit the proverbial nail on the head, but nodded silently. Lewa's face broke into his trademark wide smile. "That's what I'm here for, Gali."

She stood up and folded her arms, "And you think you know both Kopaka and myself well enough to pull off this… elaborate scheme?" she asked, gesturing toward herself and the ice cave with one hand.

Lewa smiled and nodded, his smile never faltering. "Blue-sister, I know lots of things."

She shook her head, "I don't know _why_ I'm letting myself get roped into this, but I'll let you try. If you pull this off…" she thought for a moment, but Lewa beat her to an acceptable trade offer.

"I need you to teach some Le-Matoran to swim. The swamps have risen thanks to those spirit-cursed Rahkshi, and they've had to _try_ to swim across."

Gali nodded exuberantly, "Deal."

Lewa smiled and pushed himself off the tree. "The first thing you want to do is prove-show you like him, sister," he said, "Try giving him a gift-present."

"Like what?" spluttered Gali, shocked, "I don't even know what he likes!"

Lewa grinned, "On the few times I've been up snow-mountain, Kopaka keeps a bottle of Firespitter Ale in his cabinet."

"Ta-Koronan Ale…?" she asked, curiously, "Why?"

Lewa shrugged, "Beats me, sister," he said, honestly, "But I know he like-loves the stuff."

Gali nodded, "Okay, so there's one object I can get him. Is there anything else?"

Lewa grinned, "I can quick-help with this one, but I know he's got a soft spot-place for ice sculptures."

Gali brightened at that idea, and the beginnings of a rather elaborate gift formed on the edges of her mind. "Okay, anything else?"

Lewa thought for a moment. "White-brother is a hard Toa to give things-stuff to," he admitted, "He's modest."

Gali decided to leave it at two objects for now, "Thank you, Lewa. Can you bring a bottle of Ta-Koronan Ale to Ga-Koro later? I'll pick it up from there. Just leave it at my hut."

Lewa nodded, "Will do, blue-sister."

She turned and knocked on the ice cave, and was rewarded with the door opening. She scooted inside, and Kopaka looked up at her. He had been using his sword to carve a block of ice into something. Right now it still looked shapeless.

"Have a nice chat?" he asked, dryly.

Gali nodded, "The others are worried about you."

Kopaka put on his Miru and did a cruel, but accurate, impression of Lewa.

"White-brother can't think-speak his mind. Be better if he didn't think-speak at all!"

Gali smiled, "Lewa didn't mean that. Right now, the other Toa are running rampant trying to figure out what to do."

Kopaka snorted and went back to carving. "I'll bet you a Muaka's ear that Tahu isn't."

Gali had to acquiesce on that one, and sat down, defeated. "Kopaka?"

The pale Toa looked up, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He braced for the worst, but nodded anyway.

"What are you carving?"


	23. CHAPTER 22: CARVING LESSONS

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: CARVING LESSONS

Whatever question Kopaka had been expecting, it wasn't that. He paused for a moment, collecting the thoughts she had scattered, and looked at the shapeless piece of ice in his hands.

"To be honest, I have no idea," he returned, flatly, "I sometimes just carve."

Gali seated herself next to him on the unfinished ice-boat, "Will you teach me?"

Kopaka thought for a moment, "If you have a hammer and chisel. I have my spear-swords but…" an idea seemed to seize him, "…wait…" He detached the spear and handed half to her, along with a rock about the size of his fist.

"First, you find a piece of ice the size of what you want to carve," he explained, "And then you begin working on it. Don't expect to get it right the first time, though…" he trailed off, looking at the misshapen piece of ice in his hands, "…I think I was on try four-twenty-two before I got anything remotely identifiable."

Gali laughed, picking up a piece of ice around a foot in length. She picked up Kopaka's spear, marveling at how light it was, and began to carve.

"First, you want to work the edges into the general shape. Do you have any idea what you wanted to carve, Gali?"

Gali thought for a moment, and then settled on something simple. "The Mata-Nui representation stone… that should be easy enough."

"You mean that potato with a face?" asked Kopaka, trying to remember what it looked like. Gali snorted with suppressed laughter, "Yes, Kopaka."

They worked in silence for a while longer, and then Kopaka stood up, "Finished."

She looked up from her carving to find a sculpture of her Kaukau in Kopaka's hands. It was flawless, perfectly proportioned and without a scratch or bump in sight. It could probably have fooled most mask-makers.

"That… that's incredible," she gasped, looking for a reaction in Kopaka's visible eye. A tidbit of red seeped into his cheeks, and he quickly turned away. "Keep it, then."

She looked from the mask to Kopaka, and then back to the mask. "Are you sure? You… put in a lot of effort, didn't you?"

Kopaka shrugged, forming a block of ice in his palm as he did so, "I can always make another."

"By the way, Kopaka…" she hesitated, "Lewa and I were talking, and he said you liked Ta-Koronan Ale. Is that true?"

Kopaka exhaled before answering, "Yes."

Gali was confused, "But you're a Ko-Koronan, aren't you? How can you stand-"

"I drink it in moderation, and only to help me wake up or to kill pain."

He neglected to mention he had drained half a bottle waiting for her to wake up, deciding it was better to omit that fact.

Gali held up her now-finished Mata-Nui stone, "How's it look? And don't spare the criticism if I deserve it."

Kopaka squinted at the figurine intently before answering, "Looks more like Makuta to me."

Gali playfully slapped him on the arm before getting back to work smoothing out the edges, "Honestly…" he heard her grumble "…first it's a potato, and now it's Makuta… what next?"

There was a knock on the door, and both Kopaka and Gali looked up toward the entrance.

"Brother?" asked the normally chipper voice of Lewa, "Can I quick-speak with you? Please?"

Kopaka waved his hand, and a wave of energy parted a section of the cave. Lewa strode in, rubbing his arms for warmth as his body adjusted, "Brr…" he said, looking around, "White-brother, I have an invitation to hand-give you."

Kopaka took the sheaf of parchment from his friend's hand and rolled it out on the unfinished ice-boat. He weighed it down with a few ice shards and began to read.

"Kopaka," he read, "It's me, Tahu. I hope this letter reaches you, and considering I left that air-brain Lewa in charge, it's probably a miracle you're reading this right now."

At this, Lewa let out a cry of outrage, spitting Le-Koronan profanities at a nonexistent Tahu.

"But I digress. I wish to bury the hatchet, so to speak. I have spoken with Turaga Matau, and he has agreed to hold a celebration of sorts, to which you are invited. Attending this celebration will hopefully end the feud between us."

Gali looked up at the sky and gave a silent prayer to the Great Spirit. It was probably Vakama's doing, along with a few good whacks with his staff; that brought the fiery Toa around.

"Additionally, you've got some good muscles. My back still hurts from the blow you gave me. Sincerely… Tahu…"

Kopaka shook his head, "A Le-Koronan Party? Who comes up with this?"

"So, are you going?" asked Gali, walking up beside him.


	24. CHAPTER 23: LE KORONAN PARTY

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: LE-KORONAN PARTY

Kopaka nodded his head slowly, "Might as well. Seeing as Firespitter took all the time to write a letter and bug Lewa into bringing it to me. Besides, perhaps I was a bit harsh on him."

He looked sideways at Gali, "I had meant to hit his head, where it was softer."

Lewa fell to the ground laughing, prompting Kopaka to turn and watch him roll on the slippery floor of the ice cavern. By the time he had composed himself, Lewa was breathless from laughter.

"Kopaka, you're welcome to jest-sing at the party," he wheezed, laughing slightly. Gali suppressed a giggle at the thought of Kopaka dancing a jig and singing in Le-Koro. As far as Kopaka went, it just wasn't done.

"I don't dance," he said, and Gali nodded her head. _That was predictable…_

"I know, Toa-brother, I was jesting."

Kopaka shook his head, "When is this party?"

"Tonight," he chirped, and Kopaka made an odd sound in his throat, "Well, so much for time to prepare…" he grumbled, stomping into a corner and sitting in it like a scolded child. Gali dimly heard him say something to the effect of "I hate parties".

She nodded at Lewa and then the door, but Lewa had one last thing. "I also brought you this, seeing as it's so cold in here."

Kopaka prayed it wasn't a lava rat or some other heat-producing critter, but it was only a well-aged bottle of Ta-Koronan Ale. He sighed inwardly, just what he needed to steel his nerves before something as ridiculous as a Le-Koronan Party.

He remained in the cave until nightfall, and then used his Kakama to make his way to Le-Koro. Some thoughtful Matoran had lit a path using LightStones that led to the base of a tree. A Matoran Kopaka recognized as Kongu lowered an elevator for him, and he made his way into the brightly-lit treetops of Le-Koro.

The first thing to happen as the elevator ground to a stop was sensory overload. Lights everywhere, Matoran playing music… he tried to ignore the fact that Tahu looked completely ridiculous as he was dancing out of sync with the music.

He went to a typical Kopaka Perch; namely a corner, and leaned there. One of his unspoken rules was not to get too involved in a gathering as large as this. _Certainly_ not as involved at Tahu… who was swinging a Matoran around as though he was a dance partner.

Kopaka gave a slight jump when Pohatu shoved a plate of what looked like cookies under his nose. He sighed when he realized he wasn't being attacked and accepted one, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

"Kopaka, I'm glad to see you came. We were wondering if you'd changed your mind," sang Gali as she walked over to him, "How are you?"

Kopaka shrugged and bit into his cookie. _Blech… who the hell made these?_ He ate the rest of the cookie out of politeness, but declined when Pohatu came around a second time. Kongu, who was perched on his shoulder, looked at him oddly. It looked like he was debating whether or not just to ram one down the cold Toa's throat.

"Look, its sunshine," yelled Tahu, indicating Kopaka with his index finger. Kopaka wanted nothing more than to walk up on stage and hammer Tahu into the flooring, but managed to keep his urges under control. It helped to have an ice-flask with some Ta-Koronan ale handy for all occasions.

"What's the matter, cheerful?" the red Toa continued, "Forget your other face?"

A few Le-Koronan snickered, and Kopaka was seriously beginning to consider homicide as an alternative to staying at this party. His thoughts of mutilating Tahu stopped when Gali laid a slender hand on his arm. "He's just a little wired right now, Kopaka," she explained, "When he sobers up, we'll talk to him."

Kopaka nodded, leaning further into the leafy corner he was standing in. The music changed from a frantic Le-Koronan jig into something more subtle. Gali listened for a moment, and then turned to Kopaka.

"Care to dance?"


	25. CHAPTER 24: DANCING

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: DANCING

Kopaka's throat constricted painfully, and he felt his pupils dilate. _Oh crap… oh crap… oh crap…_he chanted, making it his mantra, _I can't dance. _Gali was waiting for an answer, and Kopaka would NOT stutter in front of her. He drew himself up to his full height of six-feet and replied calmly, "No."  
Gali gave him the puppy dog eyes, and he felt his eye (thankfully the non-visible one) give an involuntary twitch, "Please, Kopaka? Dance with me? I don't want to dance alone…"

Lewa walked up to the two, having heard the gist of what was going on, "Yeah white-brother, dance with her," he said, his face splitting into a wide grin, "You know you'd like to."

Kopaka's jaw dropped, and his mind began playing images of all the macabre things he would do to Lewa for this. "I don't dance," he said after a moment, folding his arms tighter across his chest, "It isn't my thing."

Lewa slung an arm around Gali, "How can you speak-say no to this face?" he asked, pushing her toward the antisocial Toa. Kopaka balked as she collided with him, and instinct took over before anything else. He moved to catch her before she knocked the pair of them down, and wound up holding her in his arms. He could not control the fiery blush that swallowed the lower half of his face. Gali's face had changed colors as well, he noticed.

Lewa smiled triumphantly at them, ignoring the glare from Kopaka, "You two are made to dance together," he proclaimed, "And it's way better than lone-standing in a corner with your mask-face stuck in one expression all deep-night," he added as an afterthought, grinning like a fool.

Kopaka straightened up, removing his arms from Gali's waist, "If you would kindly leave me alone, Lewa, I won't tear off your legs."

Lewa made a mad dash for the snack stand, opting to leave Kopaka to his homicidal thoughts. Gali looked up at the white Toa, smiling slightly. "You can't dance, can you?"

Kopaka shook his head, "I can dance… I learned how as a Matoran…" he said, looking at her, "…it's just been so long I'd probably kill both of us."

Gali decided that his self-depreciatory language had gone on long enough, "Kopaka," she said, "You are going to dance with me!"

Kopaka opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as Matoro walked up. "Matoro? What in Spirit's name are you doing here?" he asked, dropping his argument for the time being. Matoro waved his hand dismissively in the air, "I was invited by Haraku," he said, "But what does matter is that you dance with Toa Gali."

_Traitor…_ thought Kopaka as Gali led him out into the cleared area that was serving as a dance floor. Kopaka had even been nice, not mocking Matoro about his crush in front of Gali, and this was the thanks he got?

She straightened up, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other around his middle. Even though he was the Toa of Ice, Kopaka gave a slight shiver. He placed his hands in the same way, trying to ignore the stares of several dozen Matoran who were awestruck that he was going to dance.

"If I kill myself," he whispered in her ear as they began to dance, "I'll personally haunt you forever."

Although she would never admit it, the feeling of his cold breath on the side of her face was enough to send a pleasurable tingle down her spine. "Fine with me," she responded, "But I can guarantee you'll survive this night."

He twirled her around a few times before bringing her back in, "It's the repercussions I'm worried about, Gali," he stated simply, revolving around her, "I'll probably kill myself _after_ the dance due to humiliation."

Gali smiled and laid her head on his chest. She could practically hear his heart stop and she was certain that his breathing had quickened considerably. "Kopaka," she said, looking up at him, "Relax."

He was about to until an orange fist crashed into his jaw.


	26. CHAPTER 25: SECOND CONFLICT

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: SECOND CONFLICT

Kopaka stood up from the floor, rubbing his chin experimentally. He cast his cold glance over at Tahu, who was massaging his knuckles. The red Toa sneered at his brother.

"I invite you here to bury the hatchet; and you start getting cozy with Gali. Tell me, brother, what is wrong with this picture?"

Kopaka regretted leaving his ice spear at the cave, but brought his fists up to block another punch, "You," he answered, ducking a high kick. He hadn't known Tahu was as athletic as he was, but he admitted that he hadn't taken the time to watch.

He ducked a clumsy swing and brought his fist up into Tahu's stomach. The Toa of Fire doubled over, his face meeting with Kopaka's knee. He staggered backward, clutching his Hau. A visible crack now separated the eyes.

"You monster," he snarled, aiming a punch at Kopaka's lens eye, "You're a disgrace to the Toa."

"And you dancing like an inebriated Bohrok isn't?" he countered smoothly, causing a ripple of laughter amongst the Matoran. Tahu sneered again.

"At least I've got a shred of social skills, snowball."

Kopaka shrugged, knowing exactly where this was going, "I have an excuse to have next to none. What's yours?"

Tahu aimed another fist at his brother, but was surprised when a jet of water struck him full in the face. He spluttered angrily, soaking wet, as he gazed up into the face of Gali. Her normally serene face was replaced by a mask of anger, and she gripped Tahu by his shoulders and picked him up.

"Stop this, both of you!" she cried, not caring if she looked upset at this moment, "I don't want to be the cause of someone's death!"

Kopaka folded his arms across his chest – his default stance – and stared at her.

"I do not wish you to be either, Gali," he stated, walking over to the red Toa. He faced Tahu eye-to-eye, and uncrossed his arms. Rather than striking the red Toa, however, he folded them behind his back.

"If you so wish, Tahu, strike me now," he said, "But I will no longer strike you back."

Kopaka closed his eyes as Tahu changed to his Pakari; a malicious grin forming on his visage.

"So…" he pulled back his arm, "…be…" he grinned at his brother, "…it…"

The fist flew forward, slamming into Kopaka's face with enough force to shatter the mask into several parts. Kopaka himself flew backwards and off the ledge he'd been standing on. He plunged downwards toward the loam at the bottom of Le-Wahi, and he mentally cursed Tahu.

He felt his back slam through a heavy branch, and colored lights exploded in front of his eyes. He looked up to dimly see Gali looking over the railing of the Le-Koronan platform he had fallen from. Her yellow eyes were alive with tears as she watched Kopaka disappear beneath the foliage.

Kopaka slammed into the ground hard enough to scare several nearby Gukko Birds away. He lay there for a moment in the leaf litter, checking his body for injuries. His leg, which had finally begun to feel better, was now definitely broken again. His mask, which had hidden his face for so long, was now shattered into countless pieces.

The normally stoic Toa looked up at the light filtering down through the treetops. The moon was bright tonight, and he felt strangely at peace. Considering his injuries, he thought, that could be my body shutting down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Gali looking down at him. She was wearing her blue Miru, giving him a clue as to how she got down to him so fast. He closed his eyes, wishing for the protection of his mask.

Now, he knew, she would see the reason he never took it off. The other Toa took theirs off to sleep, but he had been known to _never_ take his off.

Now she would know why.


	27. CHAPTER 26: THE TRUTH

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: THE TRUTH

Kopaka awoke, much to his surprise, in Ga-Koro. Gali was sitting next to him, asleep in a hammock-like swing. _Oh the subtle ironies…_ he thought, sitting up _…was it that long ago that our positions were inverse?_ He looked across the room at a mirror that hung on the far wall, giving a small sigh. It had been about seven years since he'd even thought about taking off his precious mask.

The whitish-gray face that stared back at him was laced with scars. One ran diagonally between his eyes, splitting into four near his mouth. Another scar arced gracefully above his eye, while another extended from the corner of his mouth to his ear, giving him a ghastly-looking smile. He looked down at his hands, ashamed. He, better than anyone, remembered how he got those scars.

"So… you're finally awake?" asked a voice from next to him, and he looked up to see Gali watching him. "Apparently, so are you," he returned, calmly. "What happened?"

The blue Toa wanted to slap Kopaka so hard he'd never see properly again, but she refrained from violence. "You told Tahu that if he wanted to hit you he could… he…"

Kopaka nodded, "I see."

He tried to push himself up, but Gali forced him back down, "You, my fine frosty friend, are staying here," she ordered, "Taliwa says you're not in any state to walk around for at least four days – therefore, you're staying _here_."

"Taliwa…?"

"The Ga-Koro Healer," she explained, "You've gone and wrecked more than three-fifths of your body, Kopaka…"

Kopaka lay back on the bed, "You'd actually put up with me here for four days?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes, Kopaka…" she sighed, looking at him, "…and don't give me any of our angst, okay?"

Kopaka closed his eyes, "Thank you."

She nodded, and then traced one of his scars with a finger, "So… how'd you get these?"

He opened one of his eyes, locking it with hers, "That Kuma-Nui… the one that killed Amaka."

Gali now understood why he kept the mask on. All of the Toa had at least one facial scar, but Kopaka couldn't even look in a glass of water without being reminded of his past. And, of course, he lived in a village that was made from highly reflective ice…

"Kopaka… you can't hide behind your mask… your past will catch up."

He turned over in the bed, presenting his back to her. More scratches, smaller and less obvious than those on his face, were showing. "Can we discuss this some other time, please?" he asked, "I'm not in a talkative mood right now."

Gali nodded and moved toward the door. He suddenly called out to her, "Gali!"

She turned to face him, and in the light streaming through the doorway, she looked like an angel to him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" he said, "…for helping me."

She walked over to him again, sitting on the edge of the bed he was in, "Kopaka, you don't need to thank me," she said, "You're my friend. I… I don't want to see you get hurt – not ever."

Kopaka sighed, rolling over in the bed to face her, "I figured as much, Gali…" he said, "…but I wanted to let you know that the kindness is not lost on me."

She leaned over and kissed his scarred forehead, "You're strange, Kopaka," she said, noticing the look of shock on his face, "I know it wouldn't be lost on you."

Kopaka nodded mutely. Her action of kissing his forehead was alien to him, and he needed time to process the information it had left with him.

"Thank you anyway…"


	28. CHAPTER 27: NOT DEAD YET

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: NOT DEAD YET

Kopaka's eyes flew open that night and his brain strived to uncover the reason why. It hit him like a load of stones: there were screams echoing in the still night air, shattering its peaceful tranquility. Kopaka heaved himself from the bed, picking up a rod that lay in a corner, and moved toward the door.

His leg screamed at him the whole way, and Kopaka didn't know what else to do but keep going. He pushed open the reed door and saw several Tarakava beating on one of the huts. He didn't think twice. Kopaka began to run, ignoring the bolts of pain that fired up his leg, and vaulted into the nearest of the Rahi.

It let out a roar of surprise, trying to shake him off. Kopaka ripped the mask free from the beast, causing it to crumple to the ground, and then leaped off – aiming for the next one. He landed short, however, and the monstrous teal creature began trying to punch him senseless. He parried a few punches with the rod, and then drove it upwards beneath the Tarakava's chin, breaking the mask free with a quick snapping motion.

_Two down, three to go…_ he thought, rounding on a Tarakava that was trying to beat the daylights out of a Matoran. He ran up its back, grasping its head firmly between his legs as he began to tear the mask free from its muzzle. He threw the infected Pakari far out to sea, hoping it would never be found.

"Kopaka!"

He turned to see Gali running toward him – a Tarakava-Nui hot on her heels. He swore under his breath – how had he missed that monstrosity? He launched off the collapsing body of the Tarakava, colliding with Gali and knocking her away from the Tarakava-Nui's lethal punch and into the water. The blow shattered the reed walkway she had been running on, but he was more concerned with Gali's safety.

"Are you alright?"

She slapped him across the face, and Kopaka momentarily felt the world spin a full three-sixty before coming to a stop.

"You are hurt," she stated, "You are NOT supposed to be fighting!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I feel like I've never been better."

It was her turn to narrow her eyes at him, "You're lying, Kopaka."

He shrugged, "Sue me."

He turned and climbed out of the water, and found himself facing the back of the Tarakava-Nui. He grinned inwardly – this was going to be too easy. He grabbed hold of its spine and began hoisting himself up, end over end, until he reached its shoulders. It was at that point that the large Rahi noticed it had unwanted company and tried to shake him loose.

Kopaka clung to it like it was the last tree in a gale, praying his grip would hold. Finally, realizing that the shaking had reached a crescendo, he began to climb despite the awkward footing. _Got to get a clear shot of the face... _he thought, grimly _…and the only way to do that is…_

Gali let out a scream as he began to balance along the arm of the Tarakava-Nui, pole poised in his hand and ready for throwing. "Kopaka!"

Kopaka ignored her – he had to stay focused on the current mission or he would likely die. The world around him faded into silence and blurred shapes as his vision locked on to his foe's weak spot. He heard a loud crash, and his eyes momentarily averted to see Gali fighting another Tarakava. He sighed – for now she was fine.

He hefted the pole and threw it, striking the Tarakava-Nui in the eye of the mask it was wearing. Much to his horror, the pole quivered in the eye socket and refused to pull the mask free. He moaned; things were never easy for him.

He jumped off the arm as it began to punch wildly, grabbing hold of the pole with both arms and giving a savage wrench. The mask came free with a pop, and the gigantic behemoth of a Rahi toppled over into the water. Kopaka wiped his forehead, still feeling naked without his mask.

"Now," he muttered, "Is one of those times I wish I still had some Ta-Koronan Ale…"

Gali walked up behind him, "Nice job, Kopaka," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, "Do I still have to go back and lie down?" he asked, realizing instantly how childish he sounded.

Gali looked over toward her hut; where he had been sleeping, and nodded. "The hut is still intact, so yes."

Kopaka limped off toward the small green dome that served as Gali's hut. _Stupid Tarakava… wreck half of Ga-Koro and not the place I'm basically imprisoned in…_


	29. CHAPTER 28: VISITING DAY

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: VISITING DAY

The next morning, all of Ga-Koro heard Kopaka let out an angry shout of outrage as Gali informed him that Tahu was going to be paying him a visit. "If you think that Firespitter and I belong in the same room, you have something unhealthy lodged in your brain!"

Gali shrugged, "He was slightly tipsy at Le-Koro's party, so he's coming by to make amends."

Kopaka grunted, "If he's going to do it like last time, I can kill myself without his help, thank you very much." He heard a passing Ga-Matoran snicker at his remark, "And my face is exposed!" he cried, remembering his loss of a mask as though it was a crime punishable by death. There was a loud splash and several colorful words strung together in creative patterns. Kopaka sighed heavily, "And what in Makuta's name is that sound? It sounds like someone drowning."

Gali went outside and gave a little gasp. She took off out of Kopaka's line of sight, and came back in holding a dripping Hewkii.

"I'm telling you," the Po-Matoran was saying, "Macku is trying to kill me!"

Gali nodded sympathetically, "You and Kopaka can start a Murder Paranoia Club, alright? Will that make you feel better?"

Hewkii waved at Kopaka, "What happened to your face?"

The white Toa sank down in the bed, covering his face with the bulrush sheets, "I don't want to talk about it."

He could hear Hewkii shrug, "That's fine."

Gali came in a moment later with Macku. Kopaka raised his face above the covers to look at her, and he could see she was extremely embarrassed.

"Let me guess," he said, calmly, "The swim bladders didn't help?"

Macku shook her head, "Hewkii brushed a rock and popped one."

Kopaka sighed, but before he could say anything else, Tahu stepped into the hut. Kopaka's icy gaze flew to his brother Toa, and Tahu actually took a step back. "Er… hi?" he offered, looking rather ashamed, "Listen, if it's about the other night…"

Kopaka shook his head, "I have no-one to blame for that but myself. I told you that you could hit me, did I not?"

Tahu leaned against the doorframe, watching Kopaka, "Did I give you those scars?"

Kopaka traced a few of them with his long fingers before answering. "No, Tahu, I've had these."

The red Toa looked confused, "How did you get them, then?"

Hewkii, who had sat quietly until now, piped up. "He doesn't want to talk about it, Toa Tahu."

Kopaka shook his head, "Thank you, Hewkii, but it is alright. Tahu deserves to know." He began telling Tahu of his fight with the Kuma-Nui several years prior, ending with his arrival on Mata-Nui. Tahu continued leaning on the doorway, politely listening. Kopaka hadn't thought he was capable of such a feat.

"So Tahu…" he asked, calmly, "What will you do with this information?"

Tahu shrugged, "What do you want me to do – keep it a secret or share it?"

It was Kopaka's turn to shrug, "Seeing as I'm leaving in two days, it doesn't matter."

Tahu spluttered something incoherent, "You're still thinking of leaving?"

Kopaka nodded, "I've always been the one to openly question your leadership, Tahu," he stated, "Now it is time I experienced life without a leader to question."

Tahu nodded sagely, "If that is your choice, Kopaka, I am not going to stand in your way."

Kopaka nodded his thanks, and was struck by one final idea, "Tahu?"

"Hmm?"

"Just… promise you will take care of Gali for me."


	30. CHAPTER 29: SHARED DREAMS

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: SHARED DREAMS

Kopaka lay in his now-finished ice-boat, arms folded across his chest. Had anyone walked in, they would have guessed him to be a corpse. In place of his old Akaku, a faux carved from ice now covered his visage. His one eye stared out of the eye-hole as he reflected upon his days with the Toa.

_They weren't bad…_ he admitted _…but I have a mission to complete._

Before he knew what had happened to him, Kopaka had lapsed into a deep slumber.

He knew he was dreaming – he had to be. He was back on the familiar slope of Ko-Ara – the one where Amaka had perished. A blizzard howled between the jagged crevasses as he began to walk. Curiosity bade him to find out what had become of his village. He knew the mountain roads like he knew his own name. Hell, he'd grown up here. He was born here, for Spirit's sake.

As he rounded the last corner, he was greeted with something other than his village. A towering pillar of black obsidian rose from a clearing. Carved around it was a prophecy about two Toa that would come to banish the darkness from Ko-Ara; as well as the rest of Ara-Nui. Kopaka looked bleakly around. It seemed their precious Toa hadn't come at all. There were remains of huts strewn about as though a storm had come through.

He noticed something in the snow, and as he bent down to examine it, he awoke from his slumber. Kopaka shook his head, and glared at the one who had disturbed his sleep: Gali.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, his voice low.

"Kopaka… something is wrong. I can feel it. Something is happening beyond the shores of Mata-Nui, and we need to do something."

Kopaka reclined in his makeshift bed again. "Go get Tahu or someone else," he said, coldly, "I'm leaving soon."

"Kopaka, none of the others will listen to me."

Kopaka sighed, "What gave you an inkling something was wrong?" he asked, rubbing his face with his fingertips.

Gali seated herself on a stool made from ice, "I had a dream about a faraway island," she said, "One that had lakes and rivers, oceans and lagoons. They were all, however, corrupted. A tower stood in the middle…"

"…with a prophecy about two Toa coming to save the island…" finished Kopaka, calmly. Gali looked oddly at him, "How did you know?"

"Gali…" he sighed, "…I just awoke from that same dream. The only difference was I was in Ko-Ara…"

"Ara?" asked Gali, "What's Ko-Ara?"

"You won't remember it, Gali…" he said, "But Ga-Ara is where you were born. Ko-Ara is where I was born… and where Amaka is buried. I was going to go back there once I left Mata-Nui…"

Gali nodded her head, "It's settled then, I'm coming with you."

Kopaka started, "What? You're coming with ME?"

Gali nodded, "Give me one day to prepare, and I'll meet you here, okay?"

Kopaka sighed. If he refused Gali, she'd come anyway…

"Alright," he said at length, "But I want you to explain this to Tahu for me. I don't want him thinking I've gone and kidnapped you again."

Gali nodded and zipped out of the cave, her Kakama propelling her at full throttle toward Ta-Koro. Kopaka reclined in his ice-boat again, wishing he had some means of alleviating his worry. If he took Gali with him, and what he'd seen in his dream was true… she would likely die. He closed his eyes as he dozed off again. He had recognized that footprint.

It seemed Malak was not dead after all.


	31. CHAPTER 30: THE VOYAGE BEGINS

CHAPTER THIRTY: THE VOYAGE BEGINS

Kopaka tapped his foot impatiently as he waited by his ice-boat. Gali was late. Gali was over two hours late. He considered just shoving off and apologizing if he ever saw her again, but his ideas were quashed by the blue figure paddling her boat up next to his.

"Ready to go?" she chirped, hopping out and walking up next to him. He nodded, and she laid a hand on his arm. "Kopaka… whatever we find there…"

Kopaka cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I don't care what we find there, Gali," he stated, "I just wanted to see my home island. After I've seen Ko-Ara one more time…"

"You'll do what?" she asked, cocking her head curiously at him.

"I don't know."

She laughed her usual airy laugh that never failed to lift Kopaka's spirits. He watched her load the boats for a moment, and then spoke up.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

"Huh?" she asked, looking up.

"I said we'll burn that bridge when we get to it – I mean, about what to do after Ara-Nui." She smiled at him, and Kopaka hoped his fake mask would hide the blush he was certain was in his face at that moment. "Shall we?"

He climbed into his boat, lashed his to hers, and began to paddle. "Kopaka… where is Ara-Nui?"

Kopaka raised one of his long fingers and pointed north. "Four days to the north, judging by how my canister floated."

Gali nodded, focusing on rowing her boat to help the speed increase, "What's it like?"

Kopaka shrugged, "Depends on what part of the island you're in. For instance, I remember Ko-Ara as being very bleak and white, surrounded by jagged mountains that were honeycombed with caves and tunnels. The one visit I paid to Ta-Ara, I regretted. The entire city is built on an island that floats in a lake of lava. Its edges are unstable, and the whole thing is held in place by cables as thick as your waist."

Gali nodded again, "And Ga-Ara?"

Kopaka looked up at the sky, "It was an underwater city for the most part, with a few parts poking above the waves. It had been established within a gigantic protodermic bubble of sorts, I suppose."

Gali smiled, "A city beneath the waves…"

Kopaka looked over at her, "I never visited Po, Onu, or Le-Ara, though. If you'd really like to see them, perhaps we can once we get there."

His response earned him a brilliant smile, "A tour of sorts?"

Kopaka looked straight ahead, focusing on keeping the color from his cheeks, "If you wish."

They rowed in silence for several hours, pausing only when the stars came up. Kopaka heard Gali yawn from somewhere to his right.

"Gali, why don't we stop for now? You get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

She looked at him in surprise. "What about you? Don't you want to sleep?"

Kopaka shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not tired." _Liar… you're DEAD tired…_

Gali seemed to buy his lie, lying back and resting her head on one of the packs of supplies they had packed.

"I can't wait to get there…" she yawned, staring at the sky, "…and see where I'm from."

Kopaka nodded, watching the stars above. "I can't either…" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. _I'm an exile, remember?_

He stifled a yawn and set his gaze on the waters nearest the boat. Exile or not, he was going back to Ara-Nui. If his people were still there, so be it. If Kualus was still there, so be it. If they turned him away, so be it. It didn't bother him.


	32. CHAPTER 31: ENDLESS WAVES

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: ENDLESS WAVES

Gali awoke the next morning to the sound of birds flying high above her. She almost forgot where she was, but the sight of Kopaka, not to mention the sea itself, brought everything crashing back to her.

"Good morning, Kopaka," she greeted, waving from her boat, "How are you?"

Kopaka looked over at her, his one eye trimmed by a slight reddish tinge. "Miserable – you?"

She shook her head, "You stayed up all night, didn't you?"

His visible eye told her he had, but he nodded anyway, "Someone had to keep guard."

She shushed him with a wave of her hand, "Why don't you sleep now? I'll keep the boats going?"

He shook his head, "You keep watch tonight, that'll help."

She agreed, taking up her paddle and sliding it into the water. "How much longer is it?"

Kopaka actually looked like he had brightened up at this question. "During the night, we were blown along faster than I could have hoped," he said, "We're actually only about a day away now."

Gali looked around, but all she could see was the ocean – stretching endlessly in all directions. "How can you tell?"

"I passed some familiar seaweed," he muttered, dryly. Gali laughed, "Seriously, how do you know?"

He tapped his false mask, "I still have my Kanohi Rau, you know." Gali surmised he had used his Mask of Translation to ask some sea-creature how far he was from Ara-Nui. She stretched and began to row.

"So you think it will really take us only another day?"

Kopaka dipped his frosty paddle into the water, pushing the boats further toward their goal, "If luck holds out… yes," he said, "…but never use me as a partner in Po-Koro Lotteries…"

She smiled, "Your luck can't be that bad… can it?"

Kopaka jammed his paddle into the water with unnecessary vigor. "I'm exiled from my homeland for an accident, get a leg broken and an arm mutilated by my brother, and then lose my mask… you say my luck isn't bad, sister?"

Gali shrugged, "Well when you put it like that…"

Kopaka suddenly squinted toward the west, "Gali… use your Akaku. Tell me if you see anything." She balanced precariously on the boat and looked out to the sea. "Nothing, Kopaka, were you hoping for land?"

"Try looking into the water, Gali." Gali gave a curse and seated herself again, paddling hard.

"Is it what I think it is?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"If you think it's a Deepcoiler, then yes."

Kopaka stood up, switching his fake mask for his Kaukau, and dove into the water. He swam around and grabbed the back of his boat, "Gali, do as I do."

She jumped in with him, gripping the bulrush boat with a white-knuckled grip. He switched to his Mask of Speed, motioning for her to do the same, "Now kick as if your life depended on it... it probably does."

Activating their masks, they kicked with all the force they could muster. The boats sped along as the arching back of the Deepcoiler began moving toward them. They easily outdistanced the behemoth, but kept going toward a tiny dark stain on the horizon.

"By nightfall, Gali, we'll be in the Great Bay of Ara-Nui."


	33. CHAPTER 32: GOING ASHORE

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: GOING ASHORE

The pair of Toa cruised into the Great Bay just as the moon was rising into the sky. Kopaka had the unfortunate luck of running his boat aground, and spent the first five minutes of his stay on Ara-Nui cursing everything he could think of – and then some. Gali decided that they should make camp on the shore, and Kopaka (having not slept at all the previous night) gratefully flopped down in the sand and went to sleep. Gali, attempting to stay true to her word, tried to keep watch. Unfortunately, she fell asleep as the moon reached the opposite horizon from which it had risen from.

The next morning, Kopaka began making plans. Both of them agreed they should check Ko-Ara first. Kopaka wanted to see his birthplace, and Gali wanted to see what it was like. Kopaka was, at first, hesitant to let her come along. Considering she did not do too well when faced with extreme cold. After Gali showed him a HeatStone she had packed, however, he was more lenient.

Switching to their Kakamas, the pair of Toa ran at full tilt toward Ko-Ara. They cut through a jungle to shorten the time, and Kopaka's luck failed once again when he caught a thorny branch in the face. He was fervently thankful that it was his fake mask that had suffered a few scratches, and not his face. However, upon landing on his rump, Kopaka had to endure a few moments of laughter from Gali. ("I'm sorry, Kopaka, you just looked so funny!")

Cursing, he made his way to one of the tunnels that connected Ko-Ara to the outside world. Legend claimed that many years ago, a benevolent Spirit sealed Ko-Ara away from the rest of the world by raising the mountains. Supposedly, it was to keep the Ko-Aran Matoran's minds pure, but Kopaka thought it was just the Turaga's way of justifying his paranoia for building a village in a remote mountain pass.

He emerged from the cave, squinting in the driving snow. Ko-Ara was the only place on Ara-Nui to receive any kind of snow. The outside of the mountain range was gray and devoid of snow, but the inside was blindingly white.

"Welcome," he said to Gali, "To my birthplace."

He led her along a narrow pass, one side of which seemed to slope into a chasm of infinite depth. Kopaka did not want to use his body to determine how deep it actually was. Instead, he used his spears to anchor himself to the wall as he walked. Gali used her Aqua Axes, and the pair made sufficient headway to reach a cave by the time night fell again.

"Hey Kopaka…" asked Gali, sitting by her HeatStone in the cave, "…What do you expect to find here?"

Kopaka was busy standing by the cave mouth and glaring into the driving blizzard, daring it to try to outfreeze him. "I'm not sure. I just… felt compelled to come here. That and it would have been nice for the other Toa to be themselves without me there."

Gali nodded, shivering and scooting closer to the HeatStone. Kopaka came over and sat with her, "What about you? What do _you_ expect to find here?" She sighed heavily, "My dream showed Ga-Ara destroyed… save for that ugly pillar…"

Kopaka leaned against the wall, "Same as my dream. I… had to see this for my own eyes, though. Perhaps I'm just chasing a dream that means nothing, but I do owe Ko-Ara a debt."

Gali looked at him curiously, "What kind of debt?"

"According to Ko-Aran law," he explained, "A Matoran who is responsible for the death of another is to be put to death. Kualus, while a fool, spared me. He said that I could be useful, if not here, then somewhere else."

Gali looked back at the HeatStone. "Is that the way all Ko-Aran are treated? Like tools or puppets?"

Kopaka studied her for a moment, "We saw it as our destiny. We followed orders from our Turaga, and those orders were final. That was… just how we lived."

Gali nodded, "I'm going to turn in for the night. Thank you… for talking with me."

It was Kopaka's turn to be puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

She looked over at him, "I know how hard it is for you to open up, Kopaka."

Kopaka stayed awake well into the night, trying to discern what she had meant, exactly, by her last comment.


	34. CHAPTER 33: FATEFUL ENCOUNTER

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: FATEFUL ENCOUNTER

Kopaka sat bolt upright in the cave, cursing himself for falling asleep. He could have sworn he had heard footsteps. He looked around, trying to identify who had made them. Something moved out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to face whatever it was. He took a few deep breaths, looking intently at one spot in particular.

"Hello Malak," he said, calmly.

A black Toa appeared, deactivating an organic-looking mask and seeming to shimmer out of the air like an ethereal ghost. The expression on its face was as unreadable as Kopaka's usually was. "Very perceptive…" said Malak, "If it isn't my old friend Kopaka! Nuva now, is it?"

Kopaka pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on, "What are you doing here? And…" he gave his old friend a once over, "…what happened to you? Last time I saw you, you were a Matoran."

"The same could be said for you," shrugged the black Toa, "So… who's your girlfriend?" he asked, waving one of his black arms toward Gali, who slept on, unaware.

"She is not my girlfriend," said Kopaka, "She is my traveling companion, Gali."

The black Toa shrugged, "Well, it seems you've made it safely. I suppose I can tell my Master now."

He moved toward the door, but found Kopaka standing between him and the exit. "You never answered my question, Malak, what are you now? And who is your Master?"

Malak folded his arms and sighed, "I am a Toa Geni, Kopaka, and the identity of my Master is for me to know and you to find out." He pushed past Kopaka, "I'll be seeing you again, but consider this a warning. Do not interfere with my affairs or those of my Master, or you will suffer."

Without another word, the ebony Toa disappeared into the night. Kopaka slumped back against the wall, cursing. Malak, it seemed, was alive after all. He shook his head. Whatever was going to transpire between him and his old friend was not something he could change. Malak was now, obviously, more powerful than he was. He needed to think through his actions if he ever wanted to fight him.

Gali stirred in her sleep, "Kopaka?"

He looked over at her, saying nothing. She sighed, "Who was that?"

"So… you were awake?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her. "Well, I suppose I can tell you." She sat up and waited for him to continue.

"Malak and I were members of the same Defense Unit of Ko-Ara, back when we were both Matoran. He fell from a high cliff about a month before Amaka died, and we all assumed him dead. Apparently, though, we were wrong."

Gali shook her head, "So you and he were old friends?"

Kopaka nodded, "More like brothers. We never left each others side, and always seemed to meet up if we ever had to. We were two of a kind. It was his supposed death that shook me to the core, and made me almost possessive of Amaka. Of course, you saw how well _that_ went."

Gali sighed, "I'm sorry."

Kopaka shrugged, "It's alright, Gali. It wasn't your fault, you don't need to apologize."

She looked up at him, "What, exactly, is a Toa Geni?"

"Whereas we went from Toa Mata to Toa Nuva," he explained, "A worthy Matoran bathed in golden protodermis becomes a Toa Geni – envoy of the Spirits. The last time I had ever heard of one, he was supposed to be next to invincible. He was a bounty hunter that hid on the west side of Ara-Nui, hunting for profit. I never saw him, though."

"Why would an envoy of the Spirits become a bounty hunter?" she asked, "It isn't the most honorable of occupations."

"He was a traitor," said Kopaka, "He betrayed his five brothers to the Makuta while under the influence of an Infected Mask. To punish himself, he became the 'lowest of the low' in order to repent. For a bounty hunter, he seems to have a lot of honor though."

"Why don't we look for him?" she asked, "I know you might have to fight Malak, even if he's your friend, so wouldn't it be good to have an equalizer?"

Kopaka shook his head, "I said he was supposed to be next to invincible," Kopaka said, "Truth is, the Makuta personally killed him."


	35. CHAPTER 34: INNER DEMONS

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: INNER DEMONS

The next morning, Kopaka and Gali set out from their ice cave. They followed the narrow mountain pass along the edge of the chasm for what felt like miles before coming to a wide road leading up a hill. Kopaka shook his head, "It's never easy…"

He began to climb the hill, but stopped suddenly. "Gali…"

They both looked up to see a Kuma-Nui standing at the top of the hill. Gali was shocked to see Kopaka's ice-blue eyes turn blood-red at the sight of the Rahi. She scrambled away from him; he was suffering bloodlust. The incident with Amaka must have left mental scars as well as physical.

"Evil Rahi," he snarled in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. He propelled himself up the hill at impossible speeds, "Prepare to die!"

He launched himself into the air, slamming his spear down through the Rahi's claw as it came up to swipe at him. While he successfully pierced it, he was flung sideways into a snowdrift; his spear ripping loose from the claw.

The Kuma-Nui screamed in pain; tail lashing out and connecting with Kopaka's ribs. He was hurled sideways and came bouncing down the hill, passing Gali. He fell with increasing velocity toward the chasm, but stopped himself by digging his spear into the ice just in time. He bounded back up to the Kuma-Nui, stabbing with his spear and hitting it with his shield as he did so.

The Kuma-Nui's extendable neck shot out, and Gali covered her mouth as it picked Kopaka up in its jaws. Kopaka had other plans, however, and drove the spear into the giant Rahi's eye. The Kuma-Nui responded by dropping Kopaka and falling over, blinded in one eye. Kopaka leaped over and jammed his spear through the Kuma-Nui's jaw, nailing its jaws shut and piercing its brain.

The behemoth fell dead, and Kopaka landed next to it, wiping his spear in the white snow. "Weakling…"

Gali walked tentatively up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Kopaka?"

"What?" he snapped, turning to face her as his eye went from red back to blue. "Gali…"

Their eyes met for a moment, and then Gali did something she never thought she'd do. She gave Kopaka a hug.

Kopaka had always been a stiff individual; looking as though he was permanently standing at attention. If Gali thought he was as stiff as he could be, she was wrong. As she embraced him, he stiffened even more, and Gali thought he would snap himself like a twig.

"Kopaka, it's alright," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. It had scared her when he'd been infected with the bloodlust.

"Gali…" he said, "…I am sorry you had to see that."

She didn't release him, but hugged him closer, "Kopaka, I understand… just be careful…"

Kopaka thought that asking him to be careful when an anger rivaling that of Makuta pervaded his mind was a bit odd, but he nodded anyway.

"Gali… I'm sorry about that. I want you to know that it isn't what you think."

She looked up at him, confusion stamped on her normally serene features.

"All Ko-Ara Matoran have an inner being. I suppose you could say they're our inner demons. Well, mine went a bit wild back there. This has happened before. Sometimes it is easier to deal with, other times it is harder. Just know this, Gali. I would kill myself before I allowed my feral side to harm you."

She almost missed him muttering, "I'm just glad it didn't become physical again."


	36. CHAPTER 35: KO ARA

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: KO-ARA

Kopaka almost cried when he saw his village. Crying, in his book, was something that just wasn't done. Bodies were strewn everywhere, huts were caved in, blood stained the pristine snow, and fires raged on the thatched roofs of the few huts that hadn't collapsed.

"Spirits protect us…" murmured Gali from beside him. Kopaka ran forward into the village, kicking in hut doors and searching for anyone still alive. His search was rewarded with failure.

"Something isn't right here," he said, rubbing his temples, "There are too few bodies. Where are the rest of the Matoran?"

He knelt down next to some footprints, and Gali saw the hurt on his face. "I knew it… it's just like in the dream."

Gali walked over and crouched next to him. There was a trail of footprints that led both into and out of the village. Kopaka stood up, kicking angrily at one of the footprints. "This is Malak's work."

Gali sighed, "What do we do?"

Kopaka unsheathed his spear, "We stop him. He can't have gone far. I'll make him pay for this."

Kopaka walked over to a pillar that rose from the center of the ruined village. Carved around its base was the legend of the two Toa who would come and save them. Kopaka sighed and looked up. Something caught his eye at the top of the pillar, and he motioned Gali over.

"Can you give me a boost up there?" he asked, pointing to the top of the pillar. Gali switched to her blue Pakari and hoisted him in the air.

"See the soul corrupt by darkness," read Kopaka, "See the havoc his soul has wrought. Seek the Blade of Blinding Truth, burn the darkness from his heart. Two will come, but not in time, two will journey forth to cleanse. Ara-Nui will be bright once more, until then we must pray for the Toa's arrival."

He jumped down from Gali's arms and kicked the pillar, "I freaking hate riddles."

Gali smiled at him, "It's not that hard, Kopaka."

He sighed, "Explain it then, please, because I'm missing something."

Gali smiled again, "Let's go line by line. _See the soul corrupt by darkness_: that's probably your friend Malak. _See the havoc his soul has wrought:_ I think that's what all of this around us is."

Kopaka nodded, this was beginning to make sense. "So he was prophesized to destroy Ko-Ara, then?"

"I guess…" muttered Gali, "But the next line confuses me. _Seek the Blade of Blinding Truth_… I have no clue. _Burn the darkness from his heart:_ use the blade to purify this soul."

Kopaka sighed, "Is it ever easy?"

"_Two will come but not in time_," continued Gali, "Means that we arrived too late to stop him, and _two will journey forth to cleanse_ means we're going to go after him to purify him."

Kopaka began beating his head on the obsidian pillar with a steady _thunk… thunk… thunk…_ sound.

"_Ara-Nui will be bright once more, until then we must pray for the Toa's arrival…_" she finished, "I think that's self explanatory."

Kopaka stopped the assault on his forehead and looked back up at her, "So… what do we do?"

"Are there any records of a 'Blade of Blinding Truth'?" she asked.

Something clicked in Kopaka's mind, "Yes! I saw a manuscript by that title at the Ta-Ara Library!"

Gali shrugged, "Then what are we waiting for?"


	37. CHAPTER 36: THE GUARDIAN OF KO ARA

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: THE GUARDIAN OF KO-ARA

Kopaka was about to turn to make his way to the Ta-Ara library when the ground began to shake. "Oh for Spirit's sake…" he moaned, clutching the pillar as Gali clutched him, "…What is it now?"

A cracking sound split the air as a fissure made its way along the ground like a snake. He pushed himself free from the pillar and lunged out of the way as the crack reached him, pulling Gali along for the ride. The obsidian tower sank into the fissure, and minute cracks split off of the main crevasse to enter various parts of Ko-Ara.

The sound was terrible - ice splitting and cracking, the remaining huts following suit as they fell down the cracks. Kopaka could only watch as his entire village was engulfed into a spider-web of cracks and holes. It was then he heard the sound.

Footsteps.

He drew his spears, and saw Gali draw her axes as well. Good, she had heard them too. The footsteps grew louder, coming closer. What Kopaka had initially pegged as a nearby Toa was actually much larger and further away.

A hand the size of a Toa reached up over the edge of the infinite chasm they had passed. Gali's breath hitched in her lungs as a massive angular head arose from the deep gorge. Teeth as long as Kopaka's spears dripped transparent fluid as the creature smiled nastily at the pair of Toa.

Kopaka wasted no time. "Gali, do as I say," he commanded, "Switch to your Huna!" He switched to his Kakama as she changed to the Mask of Invisibility. "Now take my hand and focus on sharing the power of the Huna – do you understand?"

Gali nodded once, and she felt the most unique sensation of _two_ masks battling for supremacy within her, and neither attaining it. Her body faded from view as she felt the familiar quickening of her body that marked the activation of the Kakama. Kopaka faded from sight as well.

"Now, Gali, charge at him. Do not release my hand!"

Together, the white and blue Toa rushed the monster. Gali felt herself lifted clear of the ground as Kopaka lunged through the air, bringing his spear down on the hand that supported the behemoth's weight. It shrieked as the spear pierced through its gigantic claw, but held on.

"Gali!" he called to her, "Kakama!"

She changed to the mask he'd been wearing as he shifted to his Pakari. They took off at blinding speed again, but this time they had the power of the Pakari building behind their assault. Kopaka's foot connected solidly with the monster's face, and Gali saw it actually reel backwards before regaining its balance.

"Split!" he called, "Use the Pakari!"

They released hands, and Kopaka felt the speed of the mask leave him. Likewise, Gali suddenly felt the surge of power that accompanied the awakening of the Pakari drain from her body like water from a sieve.

Kopaka fired a steady stream of ice from his hands as he activated the power of his Pakari. The sheer force of the blast crushed into the creature, lifting it free of the cliff and slamming it into the wall. It froze solid, but Kopaka knew the seal wouldn't last long. This creature was at home in the ice, and he had to act fast.

Gali, however, was one step ahead of him. She threw her Aqua Axes at the frozen form of the monstrous creature. They connected, shattering the frozen monster into billions of tiny shards. Kopaka changed to his Matatu Mask of Telekinesis to retrieve her weapons, and then slumped down in the snow.

"Kopaka… what was that?"

Kopaka jerked his thumb toward the shattered remnants of the creature, "That was the so-called mythical Ice Guardian. I never believed it existed… until now, that is."

Gali slumped down in the snow next to him, shivering slightly as she pulled out her HeatStone.

"We're going to have a long road ahead of us," grumbled the stoic Toa, "There was a legend about seven of those. There is one in each Wahi and one that governed them all, according to myth. Supposedly, the one that governs the rest can only be defeated by a Toa Geni."

Gali sighed, "Then what are we supposed to do? We're merely Toa Nuva."

Kopaka unbuckled a hip flask of Ta-Koronan Ale and took a swig before offering it to Gali. She gratefully accepted and took a small sip. "We push on," answered Kopaka, "And hope we don't meet any more of them until we come up with a plan."


	38. CHAPTER 37: THE JUNGLE

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: THE JUNGLE

Kopaka swatted at what had to be the seven millionth bug that day. The damn things wouldn't leave him alone, and insisted upon landing on him. Gali merely created a shell of water to drive them away, but the cursed things seemed immune to ice.

"Let's go through the jungle…" he mimicked, punching at a particularly nasty bug the size of his hand, "…take the scenic route…"

Gali shrugged, "I just wanted to see more of the island."

He looked back over his shoulder, "You're lucky I like you."

Gali tried to determine what kind of 'like' he was referring to in the ambiguous comment, but had no luck.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the jungle began to thin. Kopaka jammed his spear into the ground and turned to face Gali. "I've got an idea, if I may."

She nodded, and he gestured toward a pathway that led off into the depths of the jungle. "We could go visit Le-Ara and take one of their transports to Ta-Ara. How would that sound?"

Gali gulped visibly, "Won't there be another Guardian?"

Kopaka nodded solemnly, "But we'll have an advantage, I believe. Ice is a dominant element over Air. The Guardian should be little or no problem." _Famous last words…_

Gali smiled, "Let's go, then."

Kopaka walked ahead of her, slashing at the underbrush as he went to clear a path. While he envied Lewa's ability to fly, he did NOT envy the fact that he lived in an area where every bush, tree and shrub could attack you with more-than-a-little venomous thorns.

After a good hour's worth of walking, Kopaka and Gali walked to the opening of Le-Ara. The first word spoken between either of them was "wow".

All of Le-Ara was built on a floating landmass that hovered above the ground. The conical piece of land was festooned with pieces of ivy and other plants that hung down like hair from its jagged gray sides. Massive towers built from similar material to Nui-Rama Hives jutted into the sky like proud sentinels; their openings staring ahead like sightless eyes.

Kopaka activated his Miru, floating into the air and moving toward the island, "Coming, Gali?"

She followed suit, and the pair of Toa floated toward the island. It dwarfed them in size, and Gali felt a twinge of fear as she got closer. She could practically feel the Air Guardian on the island. She could tell Kopaka felt it too.

Kopaka landed on the edge of the floating island, marveling at the spires that rose majestically from its surface. He motioned toward the nearest tower, "Let's go."

Something, however, felt wrong. While Ko-Ara had been destroyed, Le-Ara seemed intact. Still, Matoran were a missing commodity in the area, and the same, sinister pillar rose from the center of the abandoned village.

"Not good…" murmured Kopaka, kicking the pillar with enough force to create a vibration, "Where the hell have all the Matoran gone?"

He was surprised when his question was answered for him. "The Matoran belong to my Master now."

He whirled around to face Malak, his blue eye blazing. Gali could see he was fighting to keep himself from entering bloodlust again.

"YOU!" he snarled, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Malak shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm here on my Master's request," he explained, "He's quite interested in your little friend."

Gali frowned, "Me?"

Malak laughed, but his laughter carried no mirth. "No, foolish Toa, not you…" he raised a midnight-black finger and pointed at Kopaka.

"He's interested in your little demon."


	39. CHAPTER 38: VILAK

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: VILAK

Kopaka folded his arms across his chest, the bloodlust urge leaving him. "You can't have him – period. He's as much a part of me as your arm is to you. Whatever happened to _your_ demon? Did he flee from you?"

Malak snorted, "I lost mine after becoming a Geni. Enough talk – hand him over."

Kopaka laughed, and Gali realized it was the first time she had heard the stark-white Toa actually laugh. "You'd have better luck asking me to hand over my arm."

The dark Toa drew a wickedly curved blade from on his back, pointing it at Gali, "That can be arranged. Do you hand over your little buddy, or do I slice your friend?"

The threat had the desired effect. Kopaka's hands tightened into fists as his eye went from blue to red. They did not, however, stop there. His eye went from red to a deep purple, and Gali backed away as she saw his back beginning to ripple.

Malak, on the other hand, was thrilled. "Yes, Kopaka, that's it. Hand him over to me."

A pair of frost-white wings burst from Kopaka's back, spraying the area behind him with blood. His eyes narrowed into slits, and icicles began to grow from his forearms.

"Vilak…" he moaned as his inner demon took over, "…listens to no-one." Malak frowned, "Then I slice your girlfriend, which will it be?"

Kopaka's newly-formed wings flapped once in annoyance. "Try your luck, Malak."

Needing no second invitation, Malak leapt toward Gali. She was about to jump out of the way when a white wing blocked her vision. She heard a thump as Malak thudded against it, bouncing to the ground.

"Do you not remember my discussion with you, Malak?" asked the being that had once been Kopaka, "You cannot kill me."

Malak jumped up and swung his scimitar at Vilak's head. The entity raised a hand and caught the blade with it. He snapped his wrist to the side, flicking the sword from his opponent's hand. Malak took two _large_ steps backward. "What the hell are you?"

Kopaka-Vilak laughed again, and it sounded (to Gali) like two voices laughing. "I am Vilak, just like I _was_ Kopaka."

Malak stood up, turning his back on Vilak. "Master was right about you, then," he said, "I'll have to inform him of this."

In the twinkling of an eye, Malak was gone. Kopaka-Vilak slowly began to change again, returning to his familiar Toa Nuva form. He turned to face Gali as his visible eye became blue once again.

"And that, Gali," he said, "Is why I should have come here alone."

Gali didn't understand, and Kopaka could see confusion stamped on her features. He sighed, "That was only a half-transformation between myself and the demon known as Vilak. Each Ko-Aran, as I've explained, has an inner demon, do you follow me?"

Gali nodded, so Kopaka continued. "Mine so happens to be Vilak. On occasion, or when the need for survival pervades my mind, he transforms me into that… thing you saw."

"So he's a defense mechanism?" asked Gali, looking at Kopaka with her yellow eyes.

"In a manner of speaking…" he said, "…he's more like…" Kopaka seemed to look for the right word for a moment.

"Imagine if your Aqua Axes were inside your body, and only came out if there was no way to defeat a foe without them," he said at length. "That is basically the relationship I share with Vilak."

Gali nodded, "So he won't come out and attack me, then?"

Kopaka shook his head, "No."

She sighed, "But if that was Vilak, then what happened with the Kuma-Nui?"

The cold Toa twisted his head slightly, allowing his vertebrae to pop. "Vilak emerges in three stages. The first, Gali, is the bloodlust you witnessed with the Kuma-Nui."

She nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"The second was what you just witnessed, and the third…" he paused, "…the third is a complete and irreversible transformation from me," he patted his chest, "Into Vilak."


	40. CHAPTER 39: THE GUARDIAN OF LE ARA

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: THE GUARDIAN OF LE-ARA

Kopaka turned his back on Gali, motioning for her to follow him. She did, keeping close as they walked through the deserted streets of Le-Ara. Kopaka's eye was darting in all directions; looking for the Guardian of Air.

"Gali," he said, "Do you feel something?"

Gali's Aqua Axes were at the ready, "Like?"

Kopaka shook his head, "I don't know… the air feels different; almost heavier."

A branch lifted up in front of him, and before Kopaka could contemplate why, it smashed into his face. He was lifted from the ground and hurled into Gali, knocking them both to the ground.

"What the hell?" he snarled, standing up and facing the floating branch. He noticed that a micro-tornado was carrying it, and he theorized it was part of the Air Guardian's power.

"Are you going to show yourself, coward?" he asked the tornado, dodging the stick that came hurtling his way, "Or throw sticks like a baby Matoran?"

The small twister began to grow, and Kopaka wished he hadn't opened his mouth. Roots shot up from the ground, twisting around the tornado like protective armor. Legs began to form, each as thick as a tree and similarly shaped. A pair of massive arms, formed from twisted vines, snaked outward from the cyclone to lash at Kopaka and Gali.

Finally, to complete the change, a head made from a stone carving lifted from within the tornado, resting upon a framework of vines and branches. The result was a tornado with arms and legs, along with a rather heavy looking head.

"Oh shi-" Kopaka began, but a vine snaked off of the closest arm and belted him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground again. "-t…" he finished, picking himself up, "The things I do for Matoran…"

Gali was dodging the vines with her usual grace, and Kopaka had to focus not to become enraptured by the beauty of her acrobatic assault. Instead, he lunged forward and grabbed hold of the vine-covered leg that connected the Air Guardian to the ground.

Hand over hand, the Ice Toa began to climb up the leg. When he reached the thigh, however, he encountered a problem. The legs disappeared into the cyclonic body, and he would be torn to pieces if he ventured inside.

He looked around for an alternate means of ascension, and saw the vine that had interrupted his curse hanging from one of the arms. He braced himself against the leg and lunged, catching the vine near the bottom.

"Oh Spirits!" he cursed, noticing that it wasn't a vine he had grabbed, but a form of Makara Snake. Before the snake could react and bite, however, he shimmied up its scaly body and latched onto the Air Guardian's arm. He kicked out, sending the snake down into the foliage below.

Grunting with exertion, he heaved himself up onto the gnarled bicep of the Guardian. He was about to make his way toward the head when he heard Gali let out a scream. He turned abruptly; almost losing his balance, and saw her in the grip of the Guardian's opposite arm.

"Damn," he swore, running across the behemoth's shoulder-blades and down onto the opposite wrist, "I'm coming, Gali!"

He clutched tight to a root that was jutting from the forearm and slammed his spear down on the monstrous hand. Tree sap squirted everywhere as the Guardian howled in pain, dropping Gali. Kopaka took the incentive to leap back up to the shoulder and begin severing the vines that held the head to the body.

Unfortunately, he slipped and saw the inside of the cyclonic body rise up to meet him. He closed his eyes, hoping he would at least feel little, but was surprised to feel the ground meet his body instead of the sharp wind.

He opened his eyes and saw the Guardian had moved, and that Gali was clutching its face is a death grip. She had jammed her Axe into one of its eyes, and was tearing the vines loose from the head.

The stone carving that made up the Guardian's visage collapsed, and the body followed suit soon after. Kopaka shook his head, "Thanks," he said, clearing his vision, "I didn't fancy being torn up like a leaf."

Gali smiled at him, "No problem, Kopaka."


	41. CHAPTER 40: THE FIRST SHARD

CHAPTER FORTY: THE FIRST SHARD

Kopaka slumped down against one of the abandoned Nui-Rama hives that littered the area. He wiped some sweat from his false mask, looking up at Gali. "Why did you save me? You could have been killed."

Gali thought it sounded more like a statement than a question, but she decided to answer anyway. "Aw Kopaka," she teased, sitting down across from him as he took a swig from his flask of Ta-Koronan Ale, "I didn't know you cared."

Okay, so that was a lie. Of course she knew he cared, but the words had just slipped from her mouth so fluidly. Kopaka merely brushed it off without a second thought, "You thought wrong."

_That_ was something Gali had never expected. Kopaka was usually not this open about things like this. She shifted, "Wait… do you mean…"

Kopaka pushed himself up the tree and walked over to her. He offered her the flask, seating himself next to her, leaning his back against the same tree. "Gali, just because I'm Ko-Koronan does not mean I'm heartless."

Gali reached around the tree and poked him in the shoulder, "Keep talking."

He looked over at her, and she could see a flicker of indecision in his eyes. He spoke, however, regardless of his uncertainty. "Gali, I feel as much as you, or any of the other Toa. If you cut me, I bleed. If you mock me, inside I cry. It is just that… well… I show it differently than you do."

Gali folded her arms behind her head, "What do you mean 'differently'?"

Kopaka stood up and paced back and forth in front of her like an agitated Kane-Ra. "Let's just say you were to insult me, Gali," he said, "I would not show it immediately, but hold it within until such time it is appropriate to resolve the internal conflict."

That made sense, she supposed, and so she stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. Like before, the cold Toa stiffened like a prayer pole, his spine standing at attention better than any Ta-Koro Guardsman.

"Should we keep going toward Ta-Ara?" she asked, smiling at his stiff demeanor.

"Why not, just be prepared to douse me if I begin to overheat."

Gali thought the idea of sloshing Kopaka with water was rather amusing, but nodded anyway; "On my word as a Toa."

Kopaka did not say anything else. He took the flask from her and tied it around his waist. He turned and motioned for her to follow as he began to stride out of the clearing. Gali was about to follow when she saw something shine in the grass.  
"Kopaka!" she called, "What's this?"

Kopaka looked over her shoulder and let out a small gasp of surprise. To anyone else, it sounded more like a quicker breath, but Gali knew that the piece of colored glass she had found was something special.

"Give me that!" he barked, snatching the shiny object from her, "That…"

She looked at him confusedly, "What is it?"

Kopaka turned his back on her, hiding the broken piece of glass in one of his satchels, "Nothing."

Gali popped him in the back of the head, "Just promise to tell me someday, okay?"

Kopaka rubbed his head, nodding. "Are we going to head toward Ta-Ara, or stand here talking all day?"

Gali pointed in the direction of the smoking mountain that rose in the distance. "Let's get going, Kopaka! The third Guardian awaits us."

Kopaka muttered something under his breath, and Gali was barely able to catch what it was.

_And the next part of the pendant_.


	42. CHAPTER 41: TA ARA BATTLE

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE: TA-ARA BATTLE

The blistering heat of Ta-Ara washed over the pair of Toa as they walked toward the gates. Kopaka knew it wasn't going to be easy – a figure was already waiting for him at the gates.

"Malak…" he muttered, "…do I need to hurt you again?"

The figure stepped away from the gate, revealing itself as Malak. "You are perceptive, as always, even with a false mask. Now, are we going to get down to business? Hand over your HeartStone, Kopaka."

Kopaka instinctively placed a skeletally-thin hand over the small pulsing light that resided in his chest. "Get stuffed, Malak."

Malak folded his black arms across his chest, just beneath his own HeartStone; pulsing a lime green. "Kopaka, you don't understand how important this is, do you?"

Kopaka motioned Gali backwards in case Malak was trying to trick him. "Explain, and make it quick."

The black Toa Geni shrugged his shoulders, "Your HeartStone, like the rest I've collected, will fuel my Master's rebirth. I need him, Kopaka, and you are not going to stand in my way!"

Kopaka's shield came up in time to deflect a scimitar blow from cleaving his head in half. He pushed the blade away, bulling into his old friend and knocking him to the ground. Weapons forgotten, the pair of Toa rolled around on the ground like fighting Matoran, each trying to throttle the other with his bare hands.

Gali was sorely tempted to aim a kick at Malak, but she knew she would hit Kopaka because of the clumsy way they were rolling around. Kopaka finally managed to gain the upper hand and kicked Malak away, knocking him into the side of the Ta-Ara gateway.

"Bastard," snarled Malak, picking up his onyx scimitar from the ground. Kopaka recognized it in the glowing light of the Ta-Ara lava lake.

"Where did you find that sword, Malak," he asked conversationally.

Malak pointed the object of discussion at his rival. "Master showed me where to find it."

Kopaka's spear pointed itself at Malak, directly at his HeartStone. "Your Master, Malak, is corrupt. You are wielding the Blade of Darkness!"

Malak laughed, brandishing his sword for effect. "I know – is it not wonderful? A blade that was supposed to exist only in fairy tales now rests comfortably in my palm. A mystery remains, however. How on Ara-Nui are you able to dodge it?"

"A blade is only as powerful as the one who wields it," countered Kopaka, dodging a swing that would have split his torso in half. He parried a second slice, rolling away from Malak before his enemy could regain his footing.

"Then yours should be as weak as your so-called villagers were."

Kopaka's eye flashed red before returning to blue. "I almost forgot; I have to 'thank' you for that little stunt. Did you steal their HeartStones as well?"

Malak nodded, "Of course, Kopaka. I told you, my Master needs them to return from his prison."

"Then go tell your Master he can take the HeartStones he's gathered and eat them for all I care, but he won't have mine. As a matter of fact, he can forget his dream of returning from his prison at all."

Malak snickered at Kopaka, "A bold speech, Toa Kopaka, but what are you going to do when you are a Toa Nuva, and I am a Toa Geni?"

"I've fared just fine up until this point, Malak. Now make yourself scarce before Vilak decides your protodermic blood is too delicious to resist.

Malak instantly fled, leaving behind no trace of his existence. Kopaka shrugged, motioning toward the gates. "Shall we?"


	43. CHAPTER 42: DIGGING AROUND

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO: DIGGING AROUND

Kopaka awoke with the sense that something was wrong. He looked down in surprise, finding Gali curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He figured she'd been unsettled by the heat and was using his cold body as a catalyst to prevent herself from overheating. _I wonder what would happen if she did… would she evaporate?_

The Toa of Ice shook his head in pity. She probably didn't realize that she was placing her head against the hollow chest of someone who had a monster rivaling Makuta sleeping in him.

"Good morning…" she murmured, looking up at him. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized where she was, and she jumped to her feet. "I-I'm sorry!"

Kopaka shook his head, standing up. "I was a catalyst to protect you from the heat, am I right?"

Gali looked down in shame, but nodded. Kopaka tipped her head up with a fingertip, "It is alright. There is no shame in self preservation."

The feeling of his cold fingers on her chin made her shudder, and Kopaka quickly withdrew them. "Are we going to go to the library now?" she asked, gesturing toward the empty streets of Ta-Ara.

Kopaka nodded, beginning to walk out onto the island that was the Fire Village. "It is sickening to think that all of the Matoran here were sacrificed to Malak's so-called Master, is it not?"

Gali nodded as she fell into step beside him, "But I can see you are ready to avenge them, aren't you?"

It was Kopaka's turn to nod. "Listen… Gali…" She looked at him in surprise. His voice was slightly different, almost unsure. "…about Vilak…"

Kopaka was surprised to feel her hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you're going to say, Kopaka, keep it. I forgive you already. I'm not afraid of Vilak."

The stoic Toa felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He nodded in thanks and pointed at one of the stone buildings. "That is… or was… the library."

The building in question was slumped off to one side, the roof was caved in, and the door was blocked by rubble. Kopaka slowly walked over to the building and allowed his forehead to connect with the doorframe with a resounding _THUNK_.

"It's just never easy, is it?" he muttered as he switched to his Pakari. The rocks that blocked the doorway began to disappear one by one as Kopaka hurled them to the side. Each rock was accompanied by a curse at Malak as the boulders bounced away down the streets. Gali tried to help him, but even with her Hau she was hesitant to get close. Kopaka was flinging the boulders in every direction with wild abandon, and she feared catching one with her body.

"Kopaka!" she called, seeing the doorframe above him begin to shake, "Look out!"

Kopaka looked up in time to see the upper doorframe collapse, showering him with bits of debris and large stones. His Hau activated in time to deflect them, however, for which he was grateful.

"Stupid piece of…" he snarled, kicking one of the smaller rocks away, "Why can't things ever be easy?"

Eventually the door was cleared, and Kopaka stepped inside. The library was dusty, and light streamed in through the broken roof and walls. He immediately set to work rooting around for the manuscript the sought. Eventually, with a cry of triumph, he held up a stone tablet.

"It's done… let's get out of here and find that Guardian."

He turned toward the door to see a familiar outline. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, Kopaka," drawled Malak, leaning casually on the doorframe. He walked over to the white Toa and took the stone from his hands before he could react, "The Blade of Blinding Truth?" he read, curiously, "What a heap of garbage."

He hurled the tablet over his shoulder, breaking it. Kopaka suppressed a cry of rage, his eye narrowing.

"Oh but I digress," continued Malak, "No matter how scholarly you are now, Kopaka, you can stay here for good. At least until this island sinks into the lake, that is. Farewell, my friend."

Malak faded from view, and Kopaka instantly felt the library give a shake as the island began to descend into the lake of lava below.

"Aw crap."


	44. CHAPTER 43: THE GUARDIAN OF TA ARA

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE: THE GUARDIAN OF TA-ARA

Kopaka snatched the remains of the tablet from the floor of the old library, diving towards the door in order to escape. He felt the island of Ta-Ara give a horrible lurch beneath him as he stumbled out into the city.

He could feel the heat of the lava as it began to eat through the stone that supported the island. The thought of plunging into the hot viscous liquid was more than he could bear. He shifted masks, donning his Miru, and lifted into the air. Gali rose beside him, and he nodded in her direction.

"We've got to get back to land – Malak severed the bridge."

They began to drift, leaving the sinking island behind them, when a roar filled the caldera chamber. Kopaka winced as the sound stung his ears, but turned to face the source of the noise anyway.

A hand, mottled with lava and age, rose spectrally from the lava. It sank talons as long as his body into the stone and heaved the dripping body of the Ta-Ara Guardian from the pits. A pair of gleaming red eyes leered at Kopaka, as if sensing he was the inferior element.

Kopaka was afraid, but his training as a Ko-Aran Matoran would not allow him to show it. He pushed Gali behind him, raising his spear to point at the half-submerged monster.

"Come on, then," he taunted, making a 'come here' gesture with his left hand, "I dare you."

Before the creature could react, a jet of water arced over Kopaka's shoulder and struck it full in the face. The magma that made up the visage hardened, and Kopaka saw the orange eyes glaring at Gali. In a split-second decision, he flew over to it and landed on its face. He took his spear and drove it deep into the left eye. Black fluid gushed out, coating him in a fine film of liquid as he transferred his spear to his right hand to repeat the process.

Gali fired another jet of water, this one larger, which bulled the Guardian back against the wall of the chamber. Kopaka followed it, spinning his body into a barrel roll as he went. He held his shield above his head, pointing his spear around it, and drove his full body through the Ta-Ara Guardian.

The heat was unbearable, and Kopaka could feel his consciousness slipping away as the ghastly haze ate as his control. He pushed deeper into the core of the creature, shattering bones and tearing organs as he dove. All around him, he could hear the steady _thump… thump… thump…_ of a gigantic heart.

"Bastard," swore Kopaka, finding the blood pump at the center of the chest cavity. He focused all his remaining energy on the fiendish organ and blew through it with all of his might. The creature outside roared as its heart burst into fragments, and Kopaka quickly made an exit hole in the rear to escape. The Guardian collapsed into the lava that had once been its sanctuary, sinking slowly beneath the surface as Kopaka shot out of its back like a bullet from a gun. He turned, making sure it was dead, and nodded over at Gali.

"It's done – let's get out of here."

He looked back at the remains of Ta-Ara. Only a few rooftops were visible above the lava now, and the Great Temple that housed a shrine to the Fire Spirits was breaking apart. Kopaka flew in close, examining the head of the Fire Spirit Carving as it came apart. He reached his hand into the falling debris, snatching a piece of something shiny from within before secreting it in one of his hip pouches. He returned to Gali, nodding once. "I have the second shard – we should continue our current route through Po-Ara and Ga-Ara, unless you have an objection. We'll finish with Onu-Ara, and hopefully by then we'll have killed Malak…"

Gali nodded in return, "I'll drink to that, now are we going to get going or float above this infernal heat all day?"

"I'll drink to making ourselves scarce."


	45. CHAPTER 44: MALAK STRIKES

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR: MALAK STRIKES

Kopaka had barely left Ta-Ara's wasteland province before Malak made his presence known again. It was subtle at first; a branch breaking, footsteps, quiet laughter… it was almost as if he was trying to spook the two Toa. Finally, Kopaka had reached his breaking point and grabbed Malak's invisible form out of the air.

"I'm getting tired of you, pest," he snarled, throwing Malak to the ground. "As a matter of fact, I'm beginning to wonder why I keep letting you live."

Malak spit at Kopaka, and the Ice Toa was reminded slightly of Tahu. He knelt down in front of his old friend, sighing slightly, "I'm sorry I have to do this, Malak, but I can't have you getting in my way. I need the redemption you're hindering me from obtaining."

He drew back his spear to impale Malak, but the Dark Toa had other ideas. A ray of light, red as blood, shot from his organic mask. It caught Kopaka full in the face, lifting him up and hurling him to the ground.

Gali shrieked and ran over to him, noticing helplessly how still he was lying. "If you've killed him, I'll…" she started, drawing her Aqua Axes and rounding on Malak. She found him unsettlingly close to her. He tipped her face up, and she quickly tried to pull away.

"Now there," he crooned, and Gali instantly hated the sound of his voice. He was trying to make it soft, but it sounded more threatening, "I haven't killed him… yet…"

She swung her axe at him, but it missed as he folded his body backwards to dodge the swing. "You've got spirit, I'll give you that," he commented, ducking another swing, "Why don't we go somewhere and have a little private chat, hmm?"

Disgusted by his offer, as well as the suggestive smile on his face, she swung both axes at his face, but forced them into the dirt as a white being inserted himself between Malak and herself.

"Leave… her… alone…" grated the voice that was a fusion between Kopaka and Vilak. Malak recoiled, drawing his scimitar to point it at the form of Kopaka.

The white Toa was standing calmly, head bowed, as if he were praying. Malak decided to seize the opportunity to strike, but was hurled away from Kopaka as the two shards he had obtained lifted themselves from his pouch and hovered around him.

"The Shards of Akhar!" exclaimed Malak, sounding almost awed, "Those were destroyed eons ago!"

Kopaka lifted his head, revealing his reddened eyes, "Not quite. The Amulet of Akhar was shattered eons ago – broken into five pieces by Dakgor to prevent its power from being used against him. I am guessing that is the name of your master, is it not?"

Malak stood up, pointing his sword at Kopaka. "Do not insult my Master!" he cried, swinging his lethal blade at Kopaka's head. A burst of golden light emanated from the two shards, and Malak was hurled onto his rear spraying curses.

"Malak," snarled the haunting voice of Vilak, "Your time on this world is coming to a close – I will see to it."

Kopaka's back split open again, revealing the wings that had protected Gali earlier. He turned and grabbed her around the waist, "Trust me," he whispered in the alien voice of the demon, Vilak, "I'm going to help us."

He beat his huge wings once, creating wind that stopped the oncoming onslaught of an enraged Malak. He beat them again, and again, and again. His body, and Gali's, lifted free from the ground and into the sky.

"Malak," he said, looking down on his old friend, "I will return for you. When I do, death will be a blessing."

Kopaka-Vilak flapped his wings again and soared out of sight, leaving Malak to stand in the wasteland that surrounded Ta-Ara.

"I'll be waiting," he said, watching the retreating form of Kopaka, "With baited breath."


	46. CHAPTER 45: LEGEND OF THE SHARDS

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE: LEGEND OF THE SHARDS

The creature that had once been Kopaka deposited Gali safely on the ground a good distance from Malak. It flapped its wings once in irritation, looking over its shoulder at where it had come from.

"I suppose Malak will follow us," it said, the voice echoing in its throat, "I did take something it wanted."

Gali walked over next to Vilak, her legs slightly unsteady from the chaotic flight. Between flying with Vilak and using her Miru, she instantly preferred the latter. Vilak, while a fast flier, had a constant up-down motion due to its wings.

"What did you take?" she asked, looking sideways at Vilak. It still looked like a winged Kopaka, but the voice and eyes betrayed it.

"You," it answered simply, beating its wings again to hover a few inches above the ground, "He wanted you."

The wings began to shrink back into Kopaka's spine, causing him to land softly on his feet. The red eyes receded through violet down to their normal ice blue. Kopaka, now returned to his original form, turned to look at Gali.

"There's no turning back now; we have to find the remaining Shards."

Gali put her hands on her hips, staring intently at him, "And it's about time you explained what those Shards are."

Kopaka sighed in defeat. "The Amulet of Akhar was a legendary talisman said to grant the power of Mata-Nui himself to whoever wore it. Dakgor, a dark lord, found it and began using it to bring suffering to Ara-Nui thousands of years ago. Fortunately, the six Toa Geni sealed him in the Cursed World; a world that lies outside the grip of time. Before he went, he broke the amulet so that none other could use his power…"

He took a deep breath, "Amaka believed that Ko-Ara Matoran kept the secret to the five shards safe, and that we were the only ones who could use them properly. She used to tell me that her father had told her a story once. He said that the six Toa Geni who had sealed Dakgor away had begun questing for the shards. That is how they died."

Gali held up a hand, "If Toa Geni died trying to find the shards, how is it that we, mere Toa Nuva, have two of them?"

Kopaka shrugged, "I don't really know that one," he said, "Perhaps it was just time for them to be found. In any case, I believe Malak's 'Master' is none other than Dakgor, attempting to return from the Cursed World."

Gali looked him over once, "And if he does?"

Kopaka shrugged again, "The usual; pain, suffering, eternal torment, end of the world, you get it, don't you?"

Gali nodded, "So we have to find these Shards of Akhar and prevent Malak from resurrecting his Master?"

Kopaka nodded in return to her question, "Unfortunately, Malak has a head start on us. It seems he's gone and sacrificed most (if not all) of the Matoran to use their HeartStones for his twisted purposes."

A tear rolled down Gali's cheek, and she quickly brushed it away, "How disgusting."

Kopaka felt a pang of something inside his hollow chest. _Kopaka, she's crying! Comfort her you block of wood!_

He walked forward and hesitantly put one of his hands on her shoulder. She looked up at him, "It will be okay, Gali," he said, "I won't let Dakgor go unpunished."

Gali smiled sadly at him, "That's what I'm afraid of." _Oh crap…_

"Kopaka, I don't want you destroying yourself. I see how you behave when Vilak takes control. You behave like a rabid Rahi, not a Toa. You'll destroy yourself at that rate, Kopaka!"

She collapsed, weeping into his arms as he caught her, "I don't want you to die!" she sobbed, leaning the side of her head against his chest. Kopaka flinched inwardly, but put his arms protectively around her.

"Well, if this isn't the sappiest thing I've ever seen!"

Kopaka released Gali, rounding on Malak, who had walked up behind him.

"Get killed, Geni!" snarled Kopaka, brandishing his spear. Malak laughed in response.

"Back to you, Nuva," he returned.

Kopaka felt Vilak fighting to escape, and was on the verge of allowing it.

"Gali…" he muttered, "…when I give the clue, run for Po-Ara."

He held up three fingers behind his shield, counting downward. As they reached one, both Toa switched to their Kakamas and sped off, leaving Malak to shout obscenities after them.


	47. CHAPTER 46: PO ARA CONFRONTATION

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX: PO-ARA CONFRONTATION

Kopaka took a step backward as he entered Po-Ara. Malak, once again, was waiting for him. Unfortunately, this time he had come prepared. His normally black armor was replaced by a protodermic silver variation, and his sword was now accompanied by a shield. His mask had changed, and had lost its round shape in favor of something more angular.

"Heh, I'm surprised you're still fighting along this pointless road, Kopaka," grinned his old friend, "You should know that my Master is immortal; he cannot be defeated."

Malak pointed his scimitar at the two Toa, and Kopaka un-shouldered his spear, bracing for conflict. As expected, the blow came straight for Kopaka. The white Toa dodged to the side, surprised to see the deadly blade turn in sync with his body. He barely managed to get his sword up in time to block a lethal swing, but was hurled through a stone prominence, shattering it.

Malak laughed, "You have no chance, Kopaka! My Master gave me this armor, and this mask! You have no hope!"

Kopaka wrenched himself from the rubble of the stone pillar, his eye flickering madly between red and blue, "You have a lot of faith in this Master of yours, don't you?" he asked, bringing his spear to bear, pointing it at Malak.

Malak raised his hands to the sky, "My Master is glorious! Mata-Nui pales in comparison to him!"

Kopaka dashed forward, his elbow connecting with Malak's unprotected stomach, "And yet he's cowering somewhere letting YOU fight all his battles – how glorious is that?"

Malak picked himself up, spitting blood, "You bastard! Don't you DARE talk about Master that way! You aren't fit to speak his name!"

Kopaka pushed Malak back onto the ground, bringing his face close to his rival's. "Dakgor…"

Malak exploded, hurling Kopaka off and into a stone wall. Rather than attacking however, he collapsed to one knee. Protodermic blood was leaking from a large wound that had been caused by Kopaka's spear.

"Damn you!" he shrieked, sounding completely unhinged, "I'll come back for you!"

His mask encased him in a bright sphere of red light, and when it dissipated he had gone. Kopaka picked himself up from the base of the wall, feeling his back tenderly. "Good riddance to bad rubbish…"

He looked over toward Po-Ara, pulling the ruined tablet from Ta-Ara from his pouch as he did. He held up two of the pieces, and found that the outline inscribed upon them matched the mountain range that signaled the barrier between Po- and Onu-Ara. A small smile flitted across his face.

"Let's take care of the Stone Guardian, get the Shard, and head toward those mountains. I think our shiny new toy ought to be there."

Gali clapped her hands together in excitement, "A legendary sword…" she said, "…perhaps you'll be able to fight Malak and finish him for good!"

Kopaka nodded, "First things first, let's find that Guardian."

As was usually the case, the Guardian found them first. A massive stone golem, at least fifty times Kopaka's height, punched its way from within a subterranean cavern. Kopaka leaped backwards to avoid being crushed by its massive hand, landing in a crouch with his spear out.

"Gali?" he asked, looking over at her, "Can I borrow one of your Aqua Axes for a moment?"

She handed him one, and he twirled it experimentally around his fingers.

"Time to get dirty…"


	48. CHAPTER 47: THE GUARDIAN OF PO ARA

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN: THE GUARDIAN OF PO-ARA

Kopaka ran toward the massive behemoth, changing to his Pakari as he ran. He built up power in the arm carrying Gali's axe, swinging it full force as the Stone Guardian brought its hand toward him.

He shattered right through the massive hand, leaving the Stone Guardian to nurse the loss of an appendage. He sank the axe into the beast's torso, ripping it out to leave a gaping wound. The Guardian roared, swinging his remaining hand at Kopaka.

The hand, however, was deflected by an aura of light coming from Kopaka's chest. The familiar wings burst from his back, and the icicles grew from his arms. He crouched down, dodging a second swing, and then leaped into the air and brought himself level with the Guardian's face.

The powerful wings beat fiercely, keeping Vilak-Kopaka in the air as he hovered there. He drew the axe Gali had loaned him, flying in and swinging it full force toward the golem's head.

It bit deep into the stone that made up the head, gouging a deep gash in the cheek. Vilak twisted the axe, ripping it free and swinging it again; this time aiming for the eyes. It was a direct hit, and the stone eye fell from its socket, landing in the dust with a thud. Gali noticed something gleaming in the eye, and dashed forward to retrieve it.

It was a small crystal, triangular in shape, and about the size of a knife blade. It shone with the seven colors of the rainbow, and she was momentarily transfixed by it. The guardian let out a roar as Vilak leaped away from it, allowing it to crash, unimpeded, to the ground. It was dead.

"I'll take that," said Kopaka, returning to his original state, "And here's your axe back. Thank you."

He began to walk toward the mountains, Gali on his heels. "Kopaka… why did Vilak appear there… you could have defeated that golem… right?"

Kopaka shrugged, "I don't know. That was why I needed your axe – something was required to split that stone. Unfortunately, my power wasn't enough. Vilak, it seems, was needed."

Gali nodded, "Oh…"

Kopaka led her through a rocky mountain pass, bringing them close to Onu-Ara. He lifted another piece of the tablet, consulted it for a moment, and then began to climb a sheer rock face.

"Damn it!" he cursed, sliding back down, "Stupid wall!"

Gali snorted in mild amusement, causing him to turn around. "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Come on, grab my shoulders."

Kopaka stared incredulously at her, "Eh… what?"

She sank her axes into the cliff face, "Climb on my back."

Comprehending her scheme, he latched himself onto her back like a parasite, closing his eyes as she began to use her Pakari to haul them both up the rock wall.

Meanwhile, Kopaka was uncomfortable with the arrangement. He was NOT one for physical contact, and here he was, receiving a piggy-back ride from the one person he loved. _Oh for shame…_

She heaved them up to the top of the rise, panting slightly with exertion. He quickly dismounted, trying to keep his 'I-don't-feel-anything' demeanor intact. "Next time, I'll haul us up with the axes."

She nodded in agreement, pointing toward another cliff, "You'll get your chance, Kopaka, now let's just rest for a moment."


	49. CHAPTER 48: ADMITTANCE

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT: ADMITTANCE

"Kopaka?" asked Gali as they sat around the HeatStone. Night had fallen faster than they had expected, and they had decided not to brave the rock face in the dark. The white Toa looked up from the golden crystal, looking into eyes of the same color. "Hm?"

"I have one question for you, if I may…" she looked into his one visible blue eye.

"Shoot."

"Back on Mata-Nui, Tahu said you… err… loved me…"

Kopaka looked away, "I know what he said, Gali."

"…and then you took off on us like a scared Ussal."

Kopaka gave her his signature death glare, but it was lost on her. "Continue – I'd like to know the question, not just a statement."

She looked quickly into the deepest depths of the HeatStone, "Do you… really love me?"

Kopaka stood up, walked around the HeatStone and squatted down next to her. "Gali?"

She looked up, surprised to find an actual emotion in his eye: longing.

"Gali, listen to me," he said, his voice somber, "I love you more than I love myself. Hell, I love you more than I love all of Mata-Nui, do you understand?"

She looked at him in mild shock, "I…"

He silenced her with a single finger pressed across her lips, "Gali, no matter what, I will love you. I know that Tahu is probably more of a suitable match than I, but that doesn't matter to me. I can't help who I fall in love with."

Gali looked at him in confusion, "Tahu? But…"

Kopaka shook his head sadly, "He's a social butterfly, Gali," he stated simply, "What am I? The antisocial moth… he's far better suited for someone of your caliber."

"Caliber…?"

Kopaka nodded, "You have the most beauty, grace and intellect I have ever seen, Gali. While I hate Tahu, I want what is best for you. Being around someone who can become a demon is _not_ a wise choice."

Gali decided now was as good a time as ever. "Kopaka, shut up."

He stopped talking, stunned. Rather than say a word she reached up and kissed him. Kopaka let out a muffled sound and collapsed backward onto the ground, wiping his mouth. "What the hell are you doing? Didn't you just listen to me?"

She looked at him in mild amusement. Kopaka, in the meantime, had stood up and was rattling off a list of reasons why Tahu was a better choice than he was.

"So," she said at length, "Don't you want me around?"

Kopaka let out a strangled cry and thudded his head against the cliff he was to climb in the morning.

"Gali… you occupy every part of my mind…" he admitted, "…but it's no good. I can't do this…"

She stood up and walked over to him, "What can't you do?"

He looked over at her, and she saw indecision scrawled in his visible eye. "I can't be someone I'm not – I want to be with you, but you'll get hurt."

He waved his arm in an arc, "Look around you. You almost got sliced by Malak because you came here _with me_! Do you not see the dangers?"

Gali kissed him again, effectively shutting him up. She smiled at him as she drew away, her golden eyes watching his face. "Do I look like I care?"

Kopaka looked at her strangely, "No… no you don't… which is what I don't understand."

The two Toa fell asleep shortly after. Gali curled up next to the HeatStone, while Kopaka sat against the cliff, torn between joy that she had kissed him and fear for her safety.


	50. CHAPTER 49: SHRINE OF THE SPIRITS

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE: SHRINE OF THE SPIRITS

"Damn!" cursed Kopaka, wincing as a small stone pinged off of his mask. He'd been climbing for almost an hour, Gali clinging to his back, and was still not even close to the top. The azure Toa had fallen asleep on his back, and his shoulders were completely numb.

_Stupid…_ he muttered, considering his offer to climb the wall. He heaved himself up another inch or two, marveling at how easy Gali made this look, and hung there. After a brief period of rest, he swung the axe she'd lent him up a ways, sinking it into the rock and pulling himself up. All he could think was that this trip had better be worth it.

After what seemed like eons, Kopaka saw the edge of the cliff above him. With renewed vigor, he shimmied up the cliff until he was seated comfortably on the edge of the precipice. He gently laid Gali on the ground, stretching as his back popped unnaturally.

"Have a nice climb?"

"Why don't you make someone happy and mind your own business, Malak," retorted Kopaka, turning to face the ebony Toa. Malak laughed slightly, walking toward the pair of Toa.

"A sharp tongue does not equal a quick mind, Kopaka," he countered, standing face to face with his old friend.

Kopaka drew himself up to his full height, "You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Malak leaned against the remnants of a small dead tree, folding his arms. "This constant tit-for-tat will get us nowhere, Kopaka. What will, however, is a deal I've come up with."

Kopaka braced himself; any deal of Malak's was bound to go horribly wrong. Malak noticed his stance and smiled sadly.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked companionably.

"Not as far as I could throw your ass on a rainy day, Malak."

"Touché, I am at a loss."

Kopaka folded his pale arms across his chest. "Name your deal, and do it quickly."

Malak pointed at the top of the mountain they were climbing. "I'll get you up there, if you give me your spear and sword."

"No, Kopaka, don't do it!" shrieked Gali, jumping up from her half-sleep daze, "It's a trick."

Malak snapped his hand sideways, knocking Gali to the ground. Kopaka growled as Malak inspected his hand. "A hard head, I see…"

Kopaka drew his spear and shield, "If you add one more piece to the table, Malak."

The dark Toa strode over to Kopaka, running a finger down the length of the spear. "Name your price."

"Leave Gali alone – and for good, Malak!"

Malak took the weapons from his old friend's hands, "Done."

Instantly, Kopaka found himself facing a shrine not unlike the Suvas back on Mata Nui. A massive carving of a Toa Geni was standing atop it, looking proudly down at the world below. Kopaka gazed in awe at it before realizing something. It had a small doorway in the toe of its foot.

"Gali?" he asked her, turning to her. It seemed Malak had sent her up with him. She looked at him, "Yes?"

"You game to head through that door?"

He found himself on the ground, Gali standing over him. "You gave up your weapons and are still considering continuing this insanity? What the hell is wrong with you! I said I didn't want anything to happen to you!"

Kopaka stood up, nursing his jaw. "I won't get hurt, Gali. I'm not ready to die yet."

She kicked the doorway hard enough to knock the blockage clear. "Let's go, Kopaka. If you get hurt, I'll kill you!"


	51. CHAPTER 50: CHAMBER OF CHAOS

CHAPTER FIFTY: CHAMBER OF CHAOS

Kopaka took a LightStone from the wall as he entered, beginning to feel naked without his spear and shield. He followed a winding staircase down into the heart of the mountain, Gali close behind him. The light from the LightStones played tricks with their shadows, sending them dancing across the walls. More than once, Kopaka expected to be attacked by something only to find it was Gali.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kopaka stood before a large stone door. Carved into it was the story of Dakgor, and his foul power he had wielded. Kopaka traced a hand lovingly over the carvings. This was part of his heritage; part of the island he grew up on.

"Are you going to open it?" asked Gali, pointing to an oversized ring hanging from the door. Kopaka grasped the ring and pulled, surprised when it came out on a chain. He continued pulling it backwards, switching to his mask of strength. Eventually, he heard a dull _CLUNK_ echo through the cavern, and the door swung silently inward.

He held the LightStone in front of him, stepping through the newly opened doorway. Dust was as thick here as he had ever seen, blanketing everything in at least a foot of fine powder. He coughed slightly, wafting a Fikou web away from his face, and continued into the room.

It instantly reminded Kopaka of the chamber where Takanuva had defeated Makuta. High walls stretched endlessly upward, meeting a ceiling beyond the range of his vision. Towers of greenish glass supported the room, twisting madly into the darkness. He waved the LightStone in front of him, advancing into the room.

Kopaka stumbled on a set of stairs that led up to a small altar in the center of the room. Gali, luckily, caught him before he broke his false mask against the floor, and he continued to climb the stairs.

A coffin rested at the top of the altar, its lid sealed in place by age. Kopaka changed to his Pakari and tore the lid from the sarcophagus, coughing heavily as five thousand years worth of dust was shot up into his face. When the spasm subsided, he peered over the lip of the coffin, gazing inside.

A body, of course, lay within. Clasped firmly in its hands was a long silver sword, glowing meekly in the dim light of the chamber. Kopaka grabbed it, ripping it free of the corpse's clutches. It sang eerily as he swung it experimentally, and he smiled slightly beneath the mask.

He traced his fingers over the flat of the sword, looking at the runes inscribed there. He changed to his gray Rau Mask of Translation and read the words he wanted to see.

"The Blade of Blinding Truth," he read, placing it against the coffin while he dug around for a sheathe. Finding one, he slipped the sword inside and buckled the sheathe to his back. "This thing better help… it looks kind of old."

Gali motioned toward the door, "Let's go. I don't like it here."

He turned to leave when he heard an eerie laughter permeate the chamber. Kopaka whirled around, bringing his new sword to bear. A wisp of something flitted on the far side of the chamber, poisonous green eyes visible through the gloom. Kopaka saw it retreat for a moment, and then come barreling at him.

Kopaka barely managed to bring the sword up in time to block the onslaught, and was knocked onto his rear all the same.

He stood up; twirling the sword in his hand as his eye glanced everywhere, searching for his opponent. Before he could take another breath, something appeared before him.

It was a dark incarnation of his brother back on Mata-Nui; Tahu.

"Welcome," it said, "To the Chamber of Chaos."


	52. CHAPTER 51: DEFEATING SHADOWS

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE: DEFEATING SHADOWS

Kopaka took a step backward, glaring at the dark Tahu that stared back at him. The eyes of his foe glittered with malice.

"Surprised?" it asked, drawing its Dark Fire Swords, "You honestly thought the Blade of Blinding Truth would be unguarded?"

Kopaka bought up the blade; no trace of emotion visible on his face. "I didn't think it was unguarded," he said, "I just didn't expect it to be guarded by something like you."

The dark Toa lunged forward, and Kopaka parried its assault. The momentum of Dark Tahu sent both Toa sliding away from each other. Kopaka felt Vilak stir in the back of his mind, excited by the prospect of battle.

Kopaka quelled his demon, directing his attention toward Dark Tahu, who had already begun rushing toward him again.

"Fool," murmured the white Toa, sidestepping the reckless charge and kicking his adversary sideways. Dark Tahu slid along the ground, crushing through one of the glass pillars that supported the room. The entire chamber gave a low moan, and rocks fell from the ceiling.

"Gali, leave the chamber – NOW," said Kopaka, looking at her, "Please."

Gali took a step toward him, "I won't leave-" she was cut off by Dark Tahu kicking her aside and slashing at Kopaka. The Blade of Blinding truth came up to block the onslaught, and Kopaka heaved on the sword to hurl his opponent away.

"Gali," he pleaded, "Now!"

She turned and ran up the stairs that led to the outside. Kopaka turned back to the Shadow Toa that he had hurled away, grinning slightly.

"You have no idea what you're up against," it spat, "You can't defeat a shadow!"

Kopaka jumped out of the way to avoid a downward slash, rolling to the side, "I can and I will – I've done it before."

His left hand formed a fist, crushing into Dark Tahu's stomach and knocking him through another glass pillar. This time, it was nothing short of an earthquake that shook the chamber, and Kopaka had to fight to maintain his footing.

Inside, he could feel Vilak stirring restlessly, fighting to get out. Kopaka forced him back again, bringing his sword up to point at the dark Toa.

"Come on then," he taunted, "Let's see what a shadow can do!"

He lunged forward, slashing quickly at his opponent. Blade met blade again and again, the sound ringing though the chamber as they fought. Kopaka lost control of Vilak for a second, and the wings exploded from his back again. It created a momentary diversion, however, which allowed him to stab Dark Tahu though the chest and pin him to the wall.

This, however, didn't kill him. The shadow merely broke apart and reformed away from the blade. Kopaka scowled, his mind scanning for possibilities. He slashed another pillar, kicking the rubble toward his enemy.

Three pillars remained, and Kopaka had slashed two of them when Dark Tahu's fist crashed into his face from the side. Kopaka was hurled across the floor, a section of his fake mask snapping off against the stones, and into a corner. He jumped to his feet in time to dodge a swipe that would have killed him, and swung his blade at Dark Tahu's legs. When the Shadow Toa dodged, Kopaka ran around him and plunged his sword into the sixth and final pillar.

Dark Tahu's eyes widened as he saw the roof beginning to come down on them. "You fool!" he shrieked, "You've destroyed the Chamber of Chaos!"

Kopaka was halfway to the door, but paused to turn and face his opponent, "And you."

He fled from the chamber, allowing the roof to crush his enemy into nothingness. He ran up the stairway, feeling it collapsing behind him, and out into the bright sunlight.

The first thing he saw was Gali.

The second thing he saw was Malak.


	53. CHAPTER 52: VILAK REVEALED

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO: VILAK REVEALED

Kopaka instantly threw himself between Gali and Malak, his sword at the ready. "We had a deal, Malak," he snarled, "You said you'd leave Gali alone."

Malak smiled wickedly, baring pale-grey teeth at the Toa. "As long as you gave me your weapons," he said, "And now you have one. That means she's free game."

Kopaka's eye twitched and Gali noticed that his wings still hadn't furled into his back. "Gali is not 'game' at all, Malak," he said, swinging his sword at the black Toa, "And you'll stay away if you know what's good for you."

Malak somersaulted through the air, landing behind Kopaka, and delivered a crushing kick to the white Toa's spine. Kopaka slumped onto the ground for a second, and then stood up to face his rival.

"A strike in the back is a mark of cowardice," he said, pointing the sword at Malak, "And I thought you knew that."

Malak drew his scimitar, "Time to see which blade is better; The Blade of Blinding Truth or The Blade of Darkness."

Kopaka swung his sword at Malak, annoyance seeping into his features when he found it blocked. He tried again, but Malak seemed to read his mind and parried it. Their slashes echoed around the mountaintop, reverberating through the peaks that surrounded them.

"I've got no time for this, Malak," growled Kopaka, kicking his enemy away, "I've got to get to Onu-Ara."

Malak dodged a thrust aimed for his chest, countering with a swing for Kopaka's head. "I can't let you do that! The Shards you possess are far too great a threat to Master's plan. Unless you give them up, you're going nowhere."

Kopaka felt the icicles bloom from his arms as Vilak sank his roots deeper into Kopaka's mind. He fought to remain in control; fought not to allow the demon to take over again.

"Get…" he snarled, "… out of my way!" he swung the sword with such ferocity that it knocked Malak's sword away. Malak stood still for a moment in surprise, and barely managed to move to dodge a strike that would have split him in half.

"You're not half bad," he smirked, twirling the scimitar around his fingers, "But you still can't leave!"

He aimed a running thrust not at Kopaka, but at Gali. Kopaka's eye widened in shock as he noticed it, and began to run for Gali as well. There was no way he could parry a strike moving that fast, he realized, and instantly knew what to do.

He pulled ahead of Malak, and threw himself between his enemy and Gali. The sword pierced through his chest, just below his lung, but stopped. Malak let go of the sword, taking a step backward. Kopaka slumped to his knees, the blade protruding from his back. His protodermic blood leaked from the wound, staining the snow with its coppery color. Kopaka's breathing was labored, and he could feel the barbs on the sword working into his flesh.

Vilak seemed to sense the danger to the body he was using. The wings on his back flapped once, and Kopaka began to change again. His hands became clawed, grinding their talons into the snow. His legs lengthened, bending as new joints formed in them, and his feet became as clawed as his hands. The wings that had burst from his back earlier were joined by a second pair, and all four began to grow larger.

Kopaka's face changed, altering in shape and size until it no longer seemed to belong to a Toa. Malak's sword, which had been stabbed through Kopaka's torso, was forcibly ejected from the body as the wound sealed itself up.

Malak was watching the transformation in some kind of morbid curiosity. Gali was watching in horror as her brother Toa transformed into a demon before her very eyes. It was no longer a half-baked demon either, she realized. This was Vilak.

The demon stood up from the ground; golden-red eyes locking on to Malak. The mouth split into a malicious smile. "Hello Malak," it said, flapping its wings, "Are you ready to die?"


	54. CHAPTER 53: NO GOING BACK

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE: NO GOING BACK

Vilak lunged forward, slashing his claws at Malak as he did. The dark Toa stepped to the side, suffering a scratch to his ribcage that would have torn his arm from his body. He winced in pain, falling into the snow. Even though one of the four claws on Vilak's hand had struck him, it still had enough power to overbalance him.

Vilak, however, was not finished. His talon-bearing foot swung around, gouging at Malak's face. The dark Toa threw himself flat, barely keeping up with the demon's assault.

"You can't keep this up forever," he panted, diving to retrieve his scimitar. "Your energy will run out before long!"

Vilak laughed. It wasn't the same laugh Gali had heard earlier; sounding like two laughs. This was one laugh – haunting and hollow. She unconsciously took a step backward. "You think I'll stop this?" asked Vilak, "You pushed me too far – it's your own fault!"

Malak's sword hand trembled slightly, but he brought the blade up to face Vilak anyway, "I don't know or care what you're talking about, demon! You'll help feed my Master!"

Vilak seemed to disappear, and then reappeared in front of Malak. He plucked the sword from his opponent's grasp and hurled it with enough force to embed it up to its hilt in a rock wall. "Never." Malak whimpered in fear, falling backwards from Vilak. He scuttled backward, trying to avoid the demon.

"Let's see your master protect you now," sneered Vilak. His claw came up, and descended on Malak. The first strike clove his head apart, rendering the follow-up slash useless as his lifeless body slumped to the ground.

Vilak turned to Gali, his eyes looking painfully at her. "I'm sorry."

Gali was confused, and took a step backward as Vilak took one forward. The demon paused, and then shook his head in sad amusement.

"I should have known it would come to this," he said, "I apologize again. Gali…" he looked back up at her; his orange eyes filled with regret, "It's time to take you home."

He lunged forward, seizing Gali around the waist with his claws. He beat his four wings mercilessly, lifting them both into the air as if they weighed nothing. He pointed himself south, taking off like a colorless bullet. The island of Ara-Nui faded from sight; and Gali marveled at how fast Vilak was flying.

No sooner had she recognized this fact, Mata-Nui came into view ahead of them. Vilak swooped in, depositing Gali on the shoreline. Before she could say anything else, the demon was in the air again.

"I can no longer go back, Gali," he said, "I will finish my task on Ara-Nui."

He flew off, leaving a streak of snowflakes in his wake. They settled softly down, melting as they hit the warm beach sand or the ocean's surface. Gali collapsed to her knees on the shore, sobbing into her hands.

"You made a promise!" she shrieked, sounding as though she had lost her mind. "You said you'd be careful!"

To her surprise, Lewa burst through the trees. He stared in shock at her for a moment before rushing to her side. "Blue-sister?"

She looked up at her friend, tears running from the eye-slits of her Kaukau. "He's gone…"

Lewa looked at her in surprise, "Who? White-brother? Nay, he'll be fine!"

Gali sobbed into his shoulder, "He… he became something else… oh Lewa… I tried to stop him…"

Lewa looked helplessly at Gali. He had absolutely no clue how to deal with this sort of thing. Swallowing his pride, he patted her back. "Let's go see wise-Turaga about this, sister."

As Lewa comforted Gali, Vilak was busy circling Ara-Nui like some great bird of prey. Within the newly-freed demon mind, Kopaka was fighting to regain control. However, unfortunately for him, the demon was stronger than the Toa.


	55. CHAPTER 54: ONE BAG FOR TWO

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR: ONE BAG FOR TWO

Kopaka slumped down against the walls of his 'prison'. Vilak had effectively sealed the cold Toa inside his own mind, and was doing whatever he chose with the body. Kopaka beat his fists against the walls that surrounded him, but to no avail.

"Damn…" he murmured, falling against the walls again. He hung his head in his hands, watching the outside world through the pair of windows that had once been his eyes. "…I shouldn't have been so weak."

He began to pace, finding that the movement helped him relax. He decided to analyze his current situation, attempting to glean an escape route. He was trapped as a memory within his own mind, while his body was controlled by a phantom from the past. This wasn't good.

He paused, watching through Vilak's eyes as the demon tore into what was undoubtedly the Earth Guardian. The living earth seemed to come apart as Kopaka watched, and he wanted deeply to kill Vilak as the demon picked up the fourth shard. _If Vilak got all five shards…_ he thought, but forced the remainder of the thought back within his mind. He had to escape… somehow.

As Kopaka was fighting to free himself, Gali was busy explaining herself to the council of Turaga back on Mata-Nui. Initially, her statement about a Kopaka-demon hadn't gone over too well. Three of the Turaga laughed, one coughed self consciously, and two began asking if she felt alright.

It was only after she presented the Turaga with the footprints on the beach where Vilak had left her that they began to show some interest.

"So…" asked Vakama, pacing around one of the clawed footprints, "…what do we do?"

Tahu stepped forward, "Turaga, is there any chance that Kopaka is still alive… or has he been replaced?"

Vakama shrugged, "Search me," he said, "I have no idea whatsoever. Toa Demons are a lost part of history, Tahu."

Onua perked up, "It's happened before, then?" he asked, hesitantly.

Vakama nodded, "Four-thousand years ago, a brave Toa named Kakara was infected by a demon that possessed her body. She managed to control it long enough to find the antidote… but…"

Pohatu tapped his large foot against the ground, "But what?"

Vakama began to pace faster, his staff leaving a third footprint in the sand. "The records of the antidote were lost long ago. All we know was that it was a godly power."

Something flickered in Gali's mind. It was like a ghost of a dream, but tangible. Before she could get a handle on it, it vanished. She shook her head. Her tears had long since dried, but her face still showed the strain of her sobs.

"Well," said Lewa, "Why don't we seek-find white-brother?"

The five remaining Toa stared incredulously at him. "Lewa…" said Takanuva, stepping toward the green Toa, "Kopaka's been infected by this demon! How can we seek him out if…"

Lewa shot Takanuva a glare that could have killed most Rahi. "I know what I'm doing, LightStone!" he snapped, "I'm going to quick-rescue our brother!"

Takanuva took a step backward, "Do what you want."

Thau, however, had other plans. He imprisoned Lewa in a cage of fire before the Toa could move. "No-one goes anywhere!" he snapped, glaring at all those present. "I'll go!"

Gali shook her had, imprisoning everyone within a cage of water. "No," she said, looking at the thunderstruck Toa and Turaga. "I will go."


	56. CHAPTER 55: INTERNAL STRUGGLE

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE: INTERNAL STRUGGLE

Vilak held up the four Shards of Akhar, his fanged smile glittering in their reflective surfaces. "Four, Kopaka," he said, "Four out of five!"

Kopaka heard him. It wasn't difficult, seeing as the voice thundered through Kopaka's prison, nearly deafening him.

"One more, Kopaka," said Vilak, "And then we'll see which of us is stronger."

Kopaka made a split-second decision. "I won't let you."

Vilak laughed, "And what will you do to stop me? You're trapped as a figment of my imagination! You can't do anything!"

Kopaka smiled sadly, "I can do one thing," he said, focusing his mind on the chamber around him.

The demon sensed something was happening. "What are you-"

Kopaka opened the floodgates to his mind. If he was truly trapped in his own head, this would definitely get a result. Seven years of pent up anger, emotion, and thought poured from his body like a flood. They filled the chamber, pushing on the walls that confined him. Vilak howled as he realized the plan.

"No!" he screeched, clutching his head, "You won't!"

Kopaka saw the walls of his prison begin to bow outwards. "Yes I will!"

Vilak forced his will inward, focusing on keeping the walls that held his host prisoner intact. Kopaka forced his will outward, bending the walls of his prison. They played a pushing match within Vilak's mind for the better part of several minutes before Kopaka won.

The walls came crashing down, and Kopaka slipped out of his prison before Vilak could react. He immediately secreted himself somewhere in Vilak's mind, praying he wasn't too late.

The area he hid in reminded him slightly of Ga-Koro. A river ran through a stone chamber that arced away from the center, and then back toward the center. If it had been a building, Kopaka mused, it would have looked like a mushroom.

He sank his hands into the river, knowing exactly what it was. He forced his thoughts into it, merging them with the thoughts that already swirled in the depths. Kopaka began to slowly lean further and further into the water until he finally immersed himself in it.

He had entered Vilak's consciousness.

"Did you harm Gali?" was the first thing he asked, riding the currents of the Thought River.

Vilak snorted, "I protected your little friend," he answered, "You should be thanking me, not pervading my mind like a parasite." He threw a vicious thought into the river, aiming it at Kopaka.

The agile white Toa dodged it, grinning mildly. He loved the adrenaline rush of things like this. He used to swim the rapids of the Frozen Pass River all the time back in Ko-Koro.

"Thank the one who imprisoned me within his own mind? I think not, Vilak."

The demon snorted again, "Well, you can't do anything to me from there anyway besides annoy me," he conceded, "I guess I'll just continue with my mission."

Kopaka dodged another piece of garbage that the demon flung at him, "Mission?"

Vilak laughed at him, "You've been tied to me for how long… twenty-four years… your entire life… and you still don't know?"

Kopaka dodged a series of debris clumps that hurtled his way. "No."

Vilak fanned his wings and flew off, soaring into the sky as he headed toward Ga-Ara. As he flew, he turned his thoughts inward. "I suppose I'll tell you, then."


	57. CHAPTER 56: FIVE REUNITED

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX: FIVE REUNITED

Vilak landed on a cliff surrounding Ga-Ara. His golden eyes were watching the ruined city below him as he spoke. "Kopaka, you may not have considered this, but I'm not exactly thrilled about this arrangement."

Kopaka paused for a moment, "Hm?"

Vilak sat down on the edge of the cliff, watching as the rays of the moon bathed the Ga-Ara ruins in their pale light.

"I want to be free of your mind, Kopaka. That's why I imprisoned you," he explained, "But the only way to do that is to collect the Shards of Akhar. Once I have those, I can rip myself from your body."

Kopaka wanted to gape at the demon, but he had no physical mouth. "That would kill me, wouldn't it?"

Vilak shook his head. "Not unless I wanted it to."

Kopaka resigned himself to a temporary solution. "I'll go along with this and not cause trouble for you, Vilak," he said, "But I want you to make sure I survive. I have a promise to keep."

The demon turned over several figurative 'pages' in Kopaka's mind, probing though the memories within. "Ah, this one?" he asked, "You said you'd always return to Gali, didn't you."

Kopaka nodded with the head that no longer existed, and Vilak sighed. "Poor Kopaka… love-struck beyond reason… what if there was no way to return? Hmm?"

Kopaka gritted his teeth, "Just get moving before I start causing you havoc from in here."

As if to emphasize his point, he dug his fingers into the 'banks' of the river that carried Vilak's thoughts. Vilak felt the pain course through his body, and stood up in annoyance. "All right, Kopaka, let's do this your way."

Unbeknownst to Vilak/Kopaka, Gali had just reached the shore where she and Kopaka had first landed. She wanted to kill Lewa. "Safest water-skimmer in Le-Koro, blue-sister," he had told her. The damn thing had fallen apart halfway to Ara-Nui!

Even for the Toa of Water, the swim had been harsh. Luckily, she had been able to convince a small Deepcoiler (courtesy of her Rau Mask of Translation) to give her a ride for most of the way.

She shook water out of her mask. There was no time for thought. She had to find Vilak (not to mention Kopaka) and do something about the current situation before it got worse. She changed her mask to her Kakama and sped off toward Ga-Ara. If he was anywhere, she reasoned, he'd be there.

Gali rushed into the ruined water village in time to see the frost-white demon slaughter some kind of aquatic fish-titan. The beast crashed back into the water, sinking to the bottom. Vilak landed, his back to Gali, and retrieved the fifth and final shard of Akhar.

"Gali," he said, not bothering to face her, "Why did you come back?"

Gali drew her Aqua Axes, facing Vilak, "I came for Kopaka, not you!"

Vilak turned around, eyeing her axes with mild amusement. "Are you insinuating that you would like to fight me?"

Vilak drew the Blade of Blinding Truth from his back, pointing it at Gali. Kopaka screamed curses at Vilak from within, but they were ignored.

Gali pointed her axe at Vilak's chest. "I'll fight you if I have to!"

Vilak wasted no time. He lunged forward, kicking one axe out of Gali's hand and knocking the other away with his sword. He brought the glowing blade around to face Gali, pointing at her neck.

"Never," he said, "Challenge that which cannot die."

Kopaka had to do something. He could feel Vilak's thoughts urging him to impale Gali's throat.

_Not on my watch!_

Kopaka dug his fingers into the side of Vilak's Thought-River and pulled, tearing a section out. Vilak dropped the sword with a screech, falling to his knees.

And then all hell broke loose.


	58. CHAPTER 57: SEPARATION

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN: SEPARATION

Kopaka felt like the last grain of rice in a bowl being shaken. Vilak was coming apart, or so it seemed, and Kopaka was caught in the middle of it. He braced himself against the opening he'd made in the Thought-River and pulled himself through, gasping as the tremors wracking Vilak's body got worse.

Outside, Vilak had gone from kneeling to twitching on the ground. Gali watched in horror as he began to bleed from his nose and mouth.

Kopaka wasn't finished with Vilak yet. The bastard had to die, and Kopaka was going to do it. He followed the Thought-River upstream until he found the Nexus where it all came from: a massive glowing crystal.

_Who would have thought the inside of the mind could be like this…_ he thought, dismally, "Vilak," he muttered, "Leave me alone."

He slammed his fist into the crystal, only mildly surprised when the jewel absorbed him. The white Toa swirled in the blinding light that seemed to emanate from within the gem, and reached out his hands for what was undoubtedly the core. His hands closed around a second (smaller) crystal at the center of the larger one.

"Eat dung, Vilak!" he snarled, lacing his fingers together and switching to his Pakari. He slammed his palms together, crushing the smaller crystal into fragments.

Gali watched as Vilak let out a feral scream, blood gushing from every orifice in his body to stain the ground crimson-brown. She took several steps back as he began to change again, but this time it was in reverse. The wings shrank, becoming the familiar back of Kopaka Nuva. Gali wanted to race forward and hug him, but something didn't seem right.

Kopaka's twitching body emitted a ray of light that struck the peak of Ara-Nui's highest mountain. As soon as the light stopped, Kopaka lay still. Gali feared he was dead, and ran forward to check his pulse. Luckily, it was still there.

As soon as she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, the mountain exploded into flames. Kopaka's eyes flickered, filling with the familiar blue color. "Gali?"

He pushed himself up, ignoring the creaking of his joints. He looked toward the ghastly red light that was glowing at the top of the mountain. His eyes narrowed, twisting the scars that had been left exposed. The false mask, Gali noticed, had not survived the transformation.

"We failed, it seems," said Kopaka as a dark shape began twisting in the flames at the top of the mountain. "Vilak escaped."

She looked at him, "That's a good thing, right?"

Kopaka snorted in humorless mirth, "Normally, I'd have said yes. Unfortunately, when I was in his central mind, I discovered his true intentions."

Gali looked from the twisting shape in the red haze to Kopaka and back again. "What was it?"

A roar echoed across the island, and Kopaka clutched his head in his hands to avoid going deaf. As soon as it subsided, he turned to Gali.

"His goal was to fuse with Dakgor by using the power of the Shards of Akhar."

No sooner had he said it, the five shards clattered uselessly to the ground in front of him. He looked dumbly at them, noticing how they had lost their luster and shine. Dakgor/Vilak, in the meantime, was finishing his transformation. Kopaka picked up the shards, feeling a slight reverberation in his palm.

"Perhaps," he said, "We're not done yet."


	59. CHAPTER 58: LORD DAKGOR

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT: LORD DAKOR

Kopaka moved his hands away from the Shards, allowing them to float in the air around him. "Gali," he said, looking over at her, "Before I do this, I want you to know something."

She looked at him, and was about to speak before he kissed her. His mouth covered hers, effectively shutting her up. Before she could respond, Kopaka raised his hands to the sky and began to murmur something. Blinding light poured from the five shards, impaling Kopaka between their rays. Gali wanted to pull Kopaka free from the light, but her body wouldn't move.

An explosion rocked the island, knocking Gali away and depositing her several yards away. Suddenly, she was aware of a light standing in front of her, and lifted her head to look at it.

A white Toa stood before her, extending his arm toward her. She took it and he helped her up. Kopaka didn't look like Kopaka anymore, but thankfully did not look like Vilak either. His silver armor had been replaced by gold armor, and the Blade of Blinding Truth gleamed at the head of a long spear.

"Gali," said the figure, "I'll be back for you. Wait here!"

Golden wings unfurled gently from the Toa's back, flapping softly in order to lift their owner into the air. Kopaka took off and soared toward the mountain, his blue eyes narrowing as he approached.

The figure that had sprouted from the peak did not resemble anything recorded before. A gigantic torso was suspended above the mountain, secured by pipelines that had reached down into the mountain and out across the mountain ranges.

Kopaka saw one slam down in Ga-Ara, and the remainder of Ara-Villages each received their tentacle as well. Slowly, the pipes began to transfer energy into the behemoth that towered above Ara-Nui.

"Kopaka!" boomed the monstrosity, a trio of red eyes glaring down at the golden Toa. The size difference was obvious at close range. It was similar to comparing a grain of sand to a mountain. Kopaka seemed lost against the figure that grew from his home island. "You still seek to defy me?"

Kopaka hovered in place for a moment, twirling the Spear/Blade of Blinding Truth around the fingers of his right hand. "With pleasure."

No sooner had he said the words, the pipelines pulled out of Ara-Nui's villages, receding into the monster's body. A pair of gigantic wings, each spreading out as far as the distance between Ga- and Po-Ara, erupted from the shoulders of the figure that could only be Dakor; the Dark Master.

The figure lifted itself into the air, taking off at breakneck speed over the ocean. Kopaka flapped his wings and took off in pursuit, determined not to let Dakor escape. He saw something in the clouds ahead, and barely managed to dodge what seemed to be a boulder as large as a small village.

Gritting his teeth and beating his wings harder, he shot though the clouds, seeking to finish what had been started generations ago.

Kopaka's hand clenched around the spear that he held at his side. _Am I really going to kill it…_ he asked himself _…it's made of Matoran!_

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from it. If he was indecisive, others would suffer. The Matoran that had been used to feed him were gone. He was going to finish this.

He exploded through a cloud, and caught sight of Dakgor flying away in front of him.

"Let's go!" he yelled, pounding his wings and catching up to the Dark Master, "It's time for you to die!"


	60. CHAPTER 59: BATTLE IN THE HEAVENS

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE: BATTLE IN THE HEAVENS

Dakor seemed to pause in mid-flight, turning to look over his shoulder. Seeing the tiny pinprick of light that was Kopaka, he let out a small smile. He paused, turning to face Kopaka in the air, and spread his arms wide. The clouds themselves seemed to thicken, drawing closer together until they formed a solid platform. Dakgor began to ripple and morph, becoming a shadow version of Kopaka, and landed on the solidified clouds.

Kopaka swooped in, landing deftly on the opposite edge of the cloud platform from Dakgor. He said nothing, waiting for Dakgor to make the first move. In truth, he was mildly surprised that Dakgor could go from an island-sized titan to a Toa-sized fighter, but wasn't about to show it.

Dakgor raised a black sword, burning with ebony flames, and pointed it at Kopaka. "You really think you can defeat me? I, who have gained powers of the Gods? I will-"

Kopaka disappeared, reforming directly in front of Dakgor. "I'm not interested in what you can talk about, Dakor," he seethed, "I'm interested in what you can do."

His spear came up to block Dakgor's slash, and the two began the dance of death around the cloud Dakgor had solidified. The sound of metal on metal rang throughout the sky, echoing amongst the clouds.

Dakor attempted to strike Kopaka with a bolt of lighting, only to have it reflected away by the flat of his opponent's spear. Kopaka countered by diving toward Dakgor's waist, missing by inches, and turning to kick him in the side of the head.

Enraged, Dakor threw a fireball the size of a small home at Kopaka, who merely jumped over it. The battle continued as Kopaka landed in front of Dakor, ready for another bout of fighting.

Several times, it seemed as though the battle would draw to a close. Unfortunately for both participants, the other always seemed to draw from a well of hidden strength to keep going.

It was after the fourth near-ending that Kopaka discovered Dakgor's weakness. The HeartStone that gleamed in his chest was corrupted, glowing the same poisonous green as Malak's once had. Before Dakgor could react, Kopaka lunged forward and stabbed at it.

Dakgor dodged, but the blade glanced off the protective armor around the HeartStone anyway. A flash of light blinded him momentarily, and his own scream of agony drowned out a triumphant shout from Kopaka.

The two circled each other, Kopaka at an advantage now that Dakor had colored lights in his eyes. Kopaka dove forward, aiming for the chest again, but found Dakgor's blade pointed at his own chest.

He managed to roll to the side, dodging the worst of an attack, but still received a long wound running from elbow to shoulder. He grimaced, pointing his spear at Dakgor. He vanished again, appearing behind Dakor and ramming the spear through his back. It punctured through, shattering the HeartStone as it exited the front.

Dakgor screamed, twisting around and pulling the spear from Kopaka's grasp. With the last of his strength, he swung the sword downward, opening an enormous gash in Kopaka's chest.

The white and gold Toa felt his power leaving him, and the clouds beneath his feet began to feel spongier than usual. He switched to his Miru, floating slowly back toward Ara-Nui as Dakgor's lifeless body, spear still stabbed through it, plunged into the ocean below.

He felt his strength draining from him rapidly. He wondered briefly what it would be like to die, but forced the thought from his mind as a single sentence invaded his mind, taking to priority.

"_I'll always be alright."_


	61. CHAPTER 60: RETURN TO MATA NUI

CHAPTER SIXTY: RETURN TO MATA-NUI

Kopaka slept most of the way back to Mata-Nui. The so-called safest skimmer had been repaired by Gali, and he used it more-or-less as a floating bed on the way back to his home island.

His arrival was a series of mixed emotions. Tahu was (although he would never admit it) relieved to have his brother back. The rest of the Toa were elated, and Gali merely yelled repeatedly for a healer. Eventually, the sloppy dressing Kopaka had applied to himself was removed and replaced with a more suitable version. Onua carried his cataleptic brother up the mountain and placed him on his bed to rest. The Ko-Matoran were scared stiff, however, of their Toa's state. If anything happened now, they were on their own.

Fortunately, nothing happened. The most exciting thing that occurred while Kopaka was unconscious was Kopeke slipping and breaking his leg.

It was four days before Kopaka's eyes opened again. The first thing he noticed was that his vision was hampered by a mask. A mask he thought had been broken. He took it off and examined it, recognizing the Ta-Matoran craftsmanship. _So… hothead fixed my mask…_

He was surprised, however, when he walked out of his hut, to see that the Matoran had actually vacated their village. If you knew Ko-Matoran as well as Kopaka did, you understood that a Ko-Matoran leaving Ko-Koro was like an Ussal forgetting its legs: it just didn't happen.

Kopeke was still in his hut, nursing his leg, and informed Kopaka of an island-wide celebration being held in Ga-Koro. Muttering darkly about having to walk since he couldn't find his skis, Kopaka carried Kopeke off toward Ga-Koro.

He entered the village, wondering briefly if Kopeke was having him on. The village seemed deserted at first, but he heard sounds coming from around the peninsula that jutted into the water, so he went to investigate.

_Aha!_

The celebration was being held in a secluded beach near Ga-Koro. Nearly everyone on the island was there. He set Kopeke down against a wall and walked over to Tahu. He tapped him on the shoulder, and Tahu turned and let out a small squeak that didn't become a Toa of his size.

"Thank you for fixing my mask," said Kopaka before walking away, leaving Tahu to stand confusedly by a bowl of fruit juice.

The white Toa found Gali sitting under a palm tree a little ways away from the main festivities. He walked over and sat down next to her, smiling slightly beneath his mask.

"I'm sorry."

She looked over at him, her sunshine-yellow eyes blank. He sighed and shook his head, "I shouldn't have kissed you before I took off to face Dakgor."

Gali laughed at him, and Kopaka felt slightly incensed. Here he was, taking the time to apologize to her, and she _laughs_ at him.

"Kopaka, you don't need to apologize."

Kopaka gaped at her, feeling lucky that his face was hidden behind his mask. "Huh?"

"Kopaka, you did that because you weren't sure you'd return, right?" she asked. Kopaka nodded, and she gave him a sad smile. "I wanted you to be safe, that's why I'm just a bit miffed as to why you'd dash off like that."

Kopaka looked at her strangely, "Would you have rather had Dakgor destroy everything in his path?"

Gali leaned over and kissed him. "If it means you'd be safe, yes." Kopaka smiled and kissed her back.

Off to the side, out of earshot of Kopaka and Gali, Onua looked over at Pohatu with a small smile on his face. "I told you she likes him. You owe me twenty widgets."

Pohatu muttered something foul and handed over the payment before heading off to enjoy the festivities.


	62. CREDITS

Thank you all for taking time to read my Bionicle Fan-Fiction "Frozen Heart". I really appreciate all of your kind reviews, support, and general niceness. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who likes what I write. I do plan on writing other Fan-Fictions (though not all of them will be Bionicle) and I hope you'll maybe take the time to read those too.

Have a nice day, enjoy the sun/rain/snow/whatever.

Julian K. Spire


End file.
